Wenn Freundschaft alles ist, was bleibt
by patty2
Summary: Ein Geschichte, in der sich John Watson und Sherlock Holmes schon in der Schule kennenlernen. Beide kommen aus unterschiedlichen Welten und haben ihre eigenen Probleme. Vor allem John...  Please read and review :-  Rating T
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Sherlock is owned by BBC and others; this is an original story that does not intend to infringe on their copyright. This story is written without the aim to make profit, it is written in recognition to the show and the idea behind.

I

Nachdem die Glocke geläutet hatte und alle Kinder ruhig in geordneten Reihen nach der Pause wieder in ihren Klassenräumen verschwunden waren, breitete sich eine geschäftige Stille in dem alten Gemäuer aus. Überall aus den unterschiedlichen Klassenräumen war leises Gemurmel von Lehrern oder Schülern zu hören und in der Ferne konnte man die Instrumente aus dem Musikunterricht aus einem anderen Flügel des Gebäudes hören. Im obersten Geschoss der alten Schule lagen die Räume der Verwaltung und die des Rektorates.

Die Tür des Rektorzimmers öffnete sich und heraustraten eine kleinere Frau mittleren Alters, die einen blonden Jungen an der Hand hielt. Der Junge sah schüchtern auf den Boden, die Schuluniform ein wenig zu groß und hörte still dem Ende des Gesprächs zu, das der Direktor seiner neuen Schule mit seiner Mutter geführt hatte.

„Ich bringe den jungen Mann jetzt zu seiner Klasse, er wird sich hier schon schnell einleben und ein wertvolles Mitglied unserer Gemeinschaft werden."

Die Frau bedankte sich nochmals beim Direktor und kniete sich dann neben ihren Sohn, der immer noch schüchtern und ängstlich den Boden anstarrte. Sie schob im liebevoll die Hand unters Kinn und hob seinen Kopf leicht an.

„Das ist eine großartige Chance für dich, mein Schatz. Dir wird es hier gefallen und du findest bestimmt schnell neue Freunde. Ich gehe jetzt, wir sehen uns heute Abend zu Hause. Und benimm dich!"

Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, verabschiedete sich nochmals dankend vom Direktor und ging mit eiligem Schritt Richtung Treppe. Ihr Sohn blieb einsam zurück und schaute ihr mit Tränen in den Augen nach. Er schrak zusammen, als er plötzlich eine Hand auf seinem Rücken spürte, die in leicht in die andere Richtung des Flures drückte.

„Komm, John. Ich zeige dir deine Klasse, wir müssen uns beeilen, der Unterricht hat bereits angefangen." John nickte nur und folgte seinem neuen Direktor.

„Guten Morgen, Herr Direktor!"

Die Klasse setzte sich wieder und alle Augenpaare waren auf den Neuen gerichtet, der neben dem Direktor stand.

„Das hier ist euer neuer Mitschüler, John Watson. Er hat sich hier an unserer Schule für ein Stipendium beworben und hat in den Prüfungen hervorragend abgeschnitten. Daher wird er von Beginn dieses Schuljahres einer von uns. Seit nett zu ihm und helft ihm, sich bei uns einzugewöhnen."

Mit diesen Worten verließ der Direktor die Klasse.

„So, ich bin Mr. Winston, Dein Klassenlehrer. Jetzt haben wir Mathematik. Erst einmal müssen wir einen Platz für dich finden."

Mr. Winston ließ seinen Blick durch den Klassenraum schweifen, bis er an dem einzig noch freien Platz hängen blieb.

„Dann setze dich einmal in die letzte Reihe, neben Sherlock ist noch ein Platz frei."

John folgte dem Blick seines neuen Lehrers und sah einen großen, blassen Jungen mit dunklen, zersausten Haaren, der ihn kurz musterte, dann aber seinen Blick wieder nach draußen Richtung Parkplatz richtete. John sagte nichts und schlüpfte schnell nach hinten auf seinen neuen Platz.

Er fühlte sich nicht wohl, er hatte gar nicht auf diese Schule gewollt, er wollte auf seiner alten Schule bleiben. Zwar hatte er auch da eigentlich keine richtigen Freunde gehabt, aber er hatte irgendwie dazu gehört. Hier war er nur dank seiner Leidenschaft für das Lernen und Lesen gelandet. Seine Mutter hatte darauf bestanden, dass er sich auf das ausgeschriebene Stipendium bewirbt. Er sollte seine Chance nutzen und eine gute Schule besuchen. John war das egal, er hatte sich die ersten zwei Jahre auf seiner alten Schule recht wohl gefühlt, hier würde das nicht so werden.

John hing seinen Gedanken nach und merkte nicht, wie schnell die erste Stunde in seiner neuen Klasse vorbeigerauscht war. Die Glocke läutete und kündigte die erste große Pause an. Seine Klassenkameraden gingen langsam nach draußen auf den Schulhof.

John folgte ihnen unsicher, kaum hatte er die Tür zum Schulhof erreicht, wurde er von hinten geschupst und fiel auf die Knie. Als er sich umblickte standen die Jungs seiner Klasse um ihn herum und kesselten ihn ein.

„Guck mal, seine Uniform ist ja viel zu groß!"

„Dann wächst er nicht so schnell raus, seine Mami kann ihm bestimmt keine neue kaufen, sonst kriegt er nichts mehr zu essen."

John stand wieder auf und klopfte sich die Hose ab. Einer der Jungen stieß in wieder in den Dreck.

„Stipendiaten wollen wir hier nicht, du Arbeiterkind. Geh wieder in die Gosse, wo du hingehörst."

Die Jungs traten nach ihm und bewarfen in mit Erde, bevor sie lachend in eine andere Ecke des Schulhofes abzogen.

John sah ihnen nach, dann stand er auf, klopfte sich noch mal ab und zog er seine Hemd und Jacke zurecht, dabei an sich runter. Seine Uniform war tatsächlich zu groß, die Hose zweimal umgeschlagen und die Jacke an den Schultern viel zu weit. Aber so eine Uniform war teuer und seine Eltern konnten sich das kaum leisten, also hatte seine Mutter sie extra zwei Nummern größer gekauft.

Er gehörte hier nicht er, er wusste es ja selbst und trotzdem musste er sich sehr beherrschen, um keine Tränen zu vergießen. Aber diese Genugtuung wollte er den anderen Kindern nicht geben. Er ließ den Kopfhängen und ging über den Hof, versuchte dabei Abstand zwischen sich und die anderen, besonders seinen Klassenkameraden, zu bringen.

Der Schulhof war groß, mit mehreren Spielgeräten und Bäumen. Weiter hinten war ein Zaun, der den Schulhof der Grundschule von dem der älteren Schüler trennte. John hing weiter gedankenverloren auf dem Schulhof umher, als er plötzlich einen Jungen entdeckte, der wie gebannt auf den Parkplatz vor der Schule starrte. John erkannte, dass es sich um seinen neuen Tischnachbar handelte. Erst jetzt viel ihm auf, dass er vorhin nicht bei den anderen Kindern dabei gewesen war, als sie in gehänselt hatten. John beobachtete ihn ein paar Sekunden und überlegte, sollte er was sagen, anscheinend war der Junge nicht wie die anderen.

„Hallo, was macht du da?" brachte John heraus. Der andere Junge reagierte gar nicht. John wartete noch kurz und seufzte innerlich. Anscheinend würde er hier gar keine Freunde finden. John war erleichtert , als die Pausenglocke läutete und er endlich wieder in das Klassenzimmer konnte. Da hänselte ihn wenigstens niemand.


	2. Chapter 2

II

Für die nächste Stunde stand Sachkunde auf dem Programm. John war gespannt, welches Thema hier behandelt wurde, das Fach hatte ihm immer Spaß gemacht. Seine Freude wurde aber schnell gedämpft, als seine neue Lehrerin das Thema für die kommenden Stunde erklärte.

„So, wie ihr ja alle wisst, wollen wir uns im nächsten halben Jahr mit der Lehre des Lebens, mit BIOLOGIE beschäftigen. Und damit ihr merkt, wie spannend und interessant dieses Fach ist, starten wir mit einer Projektarbeit."

Bis hierher hörte John gespannt zu, alles, was mit Biologie zu tun hatte, fand er unsagbar spannend. Er wollte schon immer wissen, wie alles funktionierte und warum.

„Hier schaut euch um und beschäftigt euch mit irgendeiner Frage, die ihr spannend findet. Warum wächst das Gras? Wie sind die Blätter der einzelnen Bäume geformt? Es gibt soviel, dass hier zu eurem Projekt machen könnt. Wir arbeiten die nächsten drei Wochen im Unterricht und zu Hause an den Projekt, am Schluss stellt jeder sein Thema vor. Dazu bilden wir Zweiergruppen..."

John ließ den Kopf sinken –Zweiergruppen! Wer wollte den mit ihm schon zusammenarbeiten? Und dann noch zu Hause, das ging nicht, das ging nicht! Bei dem Gedanken an seine Zuhause stieg Panik in John hoch.

Um ihn herum war ein geschäftiges Treiben, jeder suchte seinen besten Freund und bildete mit ihm eine Gruppe. Die Kinder diskutierten heftig, was den ihr Projekt sein sollte und die Lehrerin lächelte vor sich hin, als den Enthusiasmus ihrer Schüler sah. Als sie ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ, viel ihr ein neues Gesicht auf. Erst jetzt erinnerte sie sich, dass diese Klasse heute einen neuen Schüler bekommen hatte. Er saß still und in sich gekehrt neben einem Lockenschopf, der vor sich hinschrieb. Bei dem Anblick seufzte die Pädagogin und ging zu den beiden Kindern, obwohl sie wusste und akzeptiert hatte, dass einer von ihnen ein sehr schwieriges und eigenbrötlerisches Kind war.

„Du musst John sein?"

„Ja, Mme."

„Und, has Du schon einen Partner oder eine Idee für ein Projekt."

Der Junge starrte mit gesenkten Kopf den Tisch vor sich an und spielte nervös mit seinem Füller, dann schüttelte er kaum merklich den Kopf. Die Lehrerin kniete sich neben hin und blickte durch den Raum.

„Die anderen haben alle schon einen Partner."

Ihr Blick blieb auf dem Jungen neben John hängen, der aber keine Regung zeigte. Die Lehrerin nahm John Hand und nickte ihm aufmunternd zu.

„Am Anfang ist es immer schwierig ein einer neuen Schule, du wirst hier schon Freunde finden. Und mit dem Projekt lösen wir auch."

Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und ging zu den anderen Kindern, die in Paaren oder Gruppen zusammen saßen und ihre Projekte planten.

John blickte kurz zu seinem Tischnachbarn rüber, der anscheinend auch noch keinen Partner hatte und wohl auch keinen wollte. John seufzte noch einmal, bevor er sein Heft herausholte und sich halbherzig Gedanken zu einem Projekt machte.

Der Schultag ging schnell vorbei ohne das John noch mal geärgert wurde, er sprach aber auch mit keinem anderen Kind. Als die Schule schließ zu Ende war, ging John mit hängenden Schultern durch das große Schultor in Richtung Haltestelle. Die anderen Kindern wurden von ihren Eltern oder Bediensteten abgeholt, John holte niemand ab. Sein Zuhause war zu weit weg, als dass er laufen konnte, so musste er nun täglich eine Halbe Stunde mit dem Bus hin und wieder zurück fahren, zu einer Schule, wo in keiner wollte und keiner mochte. Bei dem Gedanken, wie sein Leben von jetzt an aussah, stiegen John Tränen in die Augen, aber er konnte sie noch zurückhalten. Bei dem Gedanken an Zuhause, gelang im das nicht mehr.

Die nächsten Schultage verliefen ereignislos. Die Mitschüler hatten sich an ihn gewöhnt und schubsten in nur noch selten. John hatte schnell gelernt, ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen und verbrachte die Pausen alleine in einer Ecke des Schulhofs. Den Unterricht fand er spannend und er versuchte, soviel wie möglich zu lernen, um wenigstens etwas Positives an der neuen Schule zu finden. In den Pausen arbeitete John an seinem Bioprojekt. Er beobachtete die Vögel, die es ihm Schulhof gab, versuchte die Art zu bestimmen und zählte sie. Als er gerade wieder seine Strichliste führen wollte, fiel ein Schatten auf sein Heft.

„Das ist langweilig und sinnlos." John schaute hoch.

„Du weiß gar nicht, ob du nicht immer den gleichen Vogel zählst. Außerdem bist du immer zur gleichen Zeit da, da bekommst du gar kein richtiges Bild, ob morgens nicht andere Vögel als abends hier sind. Außerdem gibt es darüber schon soviel Fachliteratur und Vogelzählungen. Das ist vollkommen sinnlos und langweilig."

John blickte immer noch rauf, dann auf sein Blatt und dachte kurz nach. Plötzlich stieg Wut in ihm hoch. Er stand auf und starrte den andren Jungen an.

„Das ist mein Projekt und ich finde es nicht blöd."

John Fäuste ballten sich und er merkte wie er sein Heft, dass er immer noch in der Hand hielt zerknitterte.

„Es ist doch langweilig. Ich habe ein viel interessanteres Projekt. Du darfst mir dabei helfen." Mit diesen Worten ging der Junge weg und ließ John wütend und auch ratlos zurück.

„Ich weiß ja noch nicht mal, wie Du heißt, obwohl wir nebeneinander sitzen!"

John sah wie sein Tischnachbar stehen blieb und sich umdrehte.

„Ich bin Sherlock."

Mit diesen Worten ging er weiter in Richtung Klassenraum. John blickte ihm nach. das war das erste Mal, dass er etwas von seinem Nachbarn, von Sherlock gehört hatte. Er hatte noch nie etwas im Unterricht gesagt. Die Lehrer sprachen ihn nie an oder riefen ihn auf. John hatte sich zwar darüber gewundert, war aber viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, selbst nicht aufzufallen. Seine Wut war auf einmal wie weggeflogen, er fand Sherlock zwar mehr als seltsam, aber irgendwie freute er sich, endlich Kontakt zu jemanden zu haben. Er fragte sich, an was für einem Projekt Sherlock wohl arbeitete.

Der Schultag ging schnell zu Ende, ohne das Sherlock noch ein Wort zu John sagte. Als John seine Tasche packte, glaubte er fast, er hätte sich das ganze nur eingebildet. Wie üblich ging er als letzter aus dem Klassenraum und schlug seinen Weg in Richtung Haltestelle ein, als er plötzlich seinen Namen hörte. Er drehte sich um, hinter ihm stand Sherlock.

„Kommst Du mit mir nach Hause, dann zeige ich dir mein Projekt."

„Ich muss eigentlich nach Hause."

„Dann nicht."

Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern und ging in Richtung einer schwarzen Limousine. John sah im nach. Eigentlich musste er wirklich nach Hause, sein Vater...Aber seine Neugier an Sherlock und dem Projekt und sein Wunsch nach einem Freund schoben seine Gedanken beiseite.

„Warte, ich komme." Und schon rannte John Sherlock nach.


	3. Chapter 3

III

John stand staunend vor dem Haus. Oft hatte er sich wenigstens einen kleinen Garten gewünscht, um nicht immer auf der Straße Fußball spielen zu müssen. Aber hier gab es einen richtigen Park. Sherlock stürmte ins Haus und hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass John ihm nicht folgte. Als John merkte, dass er alleine war, ging er schnell in Richtung, in der Sherlock verschwunden war. Als er in das Haus eintrat, kam er sich total fehl am Platz vor. Er versuchte seine Schuluniform glatt zu ziehen und wünschte sich, doch nicht mitgekommen zu sein.

„Komm schon, ich zeige dir mein Labor." John konnte Sherlocks Stimme von oben hören und blieb zögernd vor der Treppe stehen.

„Sherlock? Mit wem redest du da?" Eine Frauenstimme kam aus der gleichen Richtung und kurz darauf erschien eine Frau, die Sherlock sehr ähnlich sah. John merkte, wie er rot wurde, er fühlte sich wie ein Eindringling. Er spürte, wie die Frau in eindringlich ansah und musterte. „Du musst ein Schulkamerad von Sherlock sein." John glaubte Erstaunen in der Stimme zu hören.

„Ja, Mme. Mein Name ist John Watson." Bevor er noch etwas anderes sagen konnte, tauchte Sherlock wieder auf und stöhnte ungeduldig.

„Wo bleibst du?" Er ignorierte seine Mutter völlig.

„Es ist auch schön, dich zu sehen, Sherlock." Seine Mutter strich im über die Haare. „Hallo Mum. Kommst du endlich, John!" Seine Mutter seufzte.

„Jetzt gibt es erst einmal Mittagessen. Danach könnt ihr spielen. John, soll ich deine Eltern anrufen, dass du hier bist?"

„Nein, Mme, das geht in Ordnung." Sagte John schnell und schob den Gedanken beiseite, dass Sherlocks Mutter mit seinem Vater reden würde.

„Schön, dann ab zum Essen." Sherlock stöhnte und ging trotzig die Treppe herunter. John spürte, dass Sherlocks Mutter ihn beobachtete und immer wieder einen Blick auf ihren Sohn warf. John war noch immer von der Größe des Hauses überwältigt und fühlte sich in seiner Haut immer unwohler.

„John, du bist neu in Sherlocks Klasse, oder?"

„Ja, Mme." John hatte keinen Appetit versuchte trotzdem etwas runter zu bekommen.

„Und was wollt ihr beiden heute spielen?" Fragte Mrs. Holmes ihren Sohn.

„Wir spielen nicht, wir bauen ein Experiment für unser Schulprojekt!" Bei Sherlocks entrüstetem Gesichtsausdruck musste John ein Lachen unterdrücken.

„Oh Gott, Sherlock, du weißt, was wir dir über Experimente gesagt haben." Sherlocks Mutter unterdrückte ein Stöhnen.

„Pass bloß auf, John. Sherlocks Experimente gehen manchmal ein wenig daneben." Mrs. Holmes lächelte John an und warf ihrem Sohn einen fürsorglichen Blick zu. John beobachtete die beiden und entspannte sich, als er merkte, dass Mrs. Holmes ihn zu mögen schien. Nachdem Mittagessen konnten sie endlich mit der Planung zu ihrem Experiment beginnen.

John guckte auf die Uhr und erschrak. War es wirklich schon so spät?

„Ich muss nach Hause!". Schnell zog er seine Schuhe wieder an und suchte seine Uniformjacke. Sherlock schien von alledem nichts mitzukriegen, so war er in den Versuchsaufbau vertieft, den er und John den Nachmittag über geplant hatten.

„Gibst du mir das Thermometer?". Sherlock sah nicht auf, streckte nur die Hand aus. Als kein Thermometer kam, blickte er auf.

„John?" John hatte seine Jacke gefunden und war schon halb aus der Tür.

„Ich muss wirklich nach Hause." Und schon war John aus der Tür gestürmt und Sherlock hörte ihn die Treppe runterrennen. Er seufzte und ging ihm nach. Als er John eingeholt hatte, stand dieser ratlos vor der großen Eingangstür.

„Wo bin ich eigentlich? Wo ist hier eine Haltestelle?" Sherlock stöhnte wieder, bevor er nach seiner Mutter rief.

„Mum! Mum?" Die Rufe schienen durch das ganze Haus zu dröhnen. „Sherlock, wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass es sich nicht gehört, so herumzuschreien!" Mrs. Holmes erschien am oberen Ende der Treppe und sah ihren Sohn tadelnd an.

„John muss nach Hause und will die Tube nehmen."

„Das kommt gar nicht in Frage. Ich fahre dich natürlich." John blickte nervös auf den Boden.

„Vielen Dank, aber das ist nicht nötig. Ich will ihnen keine Umstände machen." John war es unangenehm, dass wegen ihm so ein Aufstand gemacht wurde. „Ich nehme die U-Bahn."

„Junger Mann, du wirst nicht alleine durch London mit der U-Bahn fahren! Wir bringen dich nach Hause." Sherlocks Mum sah John mit strengem, aber fürsorglichem Blick an. John brachte nur noch ein

„Ja, Mme" heraus. Mrs. Holmes kam herunter und zog sich einen Mantel an. „Kommt, Jungs."

„Mum, ich will hier bleiben. Ich muss an unserm Experiment weitermachen." „Du kommst mit, Sherlock. Du weißt, keine Experimente, wenn nicht ich oder dein Vater im Haus sind. Du kannst dich bestimmt noch an dein letztes Experiment ohne Aufsicht erinnern?" Sherlock verschränkte die Arme und blickte trotzig zu Boden.

„Es war ein Unfall." Hörte John ihn murmeln.

„Habt ihr schön gespielt?" Fragte Mrs. Holmes und blickte dabei in den Rückspiegel. Sherlock war noch immer beleidigt und hatte die gesamte Fahrt über nichts gesagt. John saß neben ihm und betrachtete staunend das Innenleben des Autos. Seine Eltern hatten kein Auto und wenn, wäre es bestimmt kein solches gewesen. Mrs. Holmes konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Straße. Sie war es gewohnt, on ihrem Sohn öfters nur ein beleidigtes Schweigen als Antwort zu bekommen. John hatte sie als sehr zurückhaltenden Jungen eingestuft. Sie bogen in einen Vorort von London ab.

„John, ist das hier richtig?" „Ja, sie können mich hier gerade rauslassen, es ist nicht mehr weit." Sherlock blickte aus dem Fenster. Hier wohnte John also. Die Straßen wurden von kleinen, einfachen Häusern gesäumt, die allesamt keinen Vorgarten hatten. Hier und da parkte ein Auto. Sherlock überlegte in welchem Haus John wohnte. Da sie sich kaum voneinander unterschieden, kam er mit seinen Deduktionen nicht weit. Er wurde von der Autotür aus den Gedanken gerissen, die John gerade öffnete.

„Danke fürs Heimbringen, Mrs. Holmes."

„Keine Ursache. Du bist jederzeit bei uns willkommen." Mrs. Holmes lächelte ihn an, bevor sie das Navi für die Heimfahrt programmierte.

„Bis morgen, Sherlock!" Rief John, stieß die Autotür zu und steuerte eines der kleinen, nicht sehr einladend wirkenden Häuser an.

Hinter sich hörte er, wie der Wagen wendete und davon fuhr. John ging langsam auf die Haustür zu, mit jedem Schritt sackten seine Schultern tiefer. Er wollte nicht nach Hause. Er erinnerte sich an das Mittagessen und seufzte innerlich. Wie gerne hätte er so eine Familie. Plötzlich stand er vor der Tür und alle seine Gedanken und Wünsche wurden durch eine vertraute Angst ersetzt, die in ihm hochkroch. Er suchte seine Schlüssel und steckte sie mit zitternder Hand ins Schloss. Leise schlüpfte er hinein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Schnell zog er die Jacke aus und hängte sich ordentlich auf, seinen Rucksack stellte er leise daneben. Er hörte seine Mutter in der Küche mit dem Geschirr klappern. John überlegte kurz, aber es hatte keinen Zweck, besser zu seiner Mutter, als gleich seinem Vater über den Weg zu laufen. Mit hängendem Kopf ging er in die Küche. Seine Mutter stand am Herd und rührte in einem Topf herum. John merkte nur nebenbei, dass es wieder Dosensuppe zum Essen geben würde. „

Hallo, Mum." Mrs. Watson hatte ihren Sohn noch gar nicht bemerkt und drehte sich abrupt um.

„John! Wo um Himmelswillen bist du gewesen!" John blickte nicht hoch.

„Lernen, bei einem Klassenkameraden." Seine Mutter blickte ihn an und strich ihrem Sohn durch die Haare.

„Dein Vater ist sehr böse auf dich. Geh besser gleich zu ihm, er ist im Wohnzimmer." Sie strich ihm nochmals durch Haar und wendete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Herd zu.

John schluckte und starrte seine Mutter eine Zeitlang an. Er wusste, dass sie ihm nicht helfen würde. Er kämpfte gegen die Tränen an, die in ihm hochstiegen und schlich ins Wohnzimmer. Auf der Couch saß sein Vater und starrte den Fernseher an. John fragte sich, wie lange er dort schon saß. Wahrscheinlich schon den ganzen Tag. John sagte nichts, blieb im Türrahmen stehen und versuchte das Unvermeidliche hinaus zu schieben.

„Wo warst du?" Die Kälte in der Stimme seines Vaters traf John ins Herz. Er fing an zu zittern und brachte keinen Ton heraus.

„Wo du warst, will ich wissen!" Sein Vater blickte immer noch den Fernseher an. John, immer noch wie gelähmt, versuchte etwas zu sagen, stotterte jedoch nur vor sich hin. Sein Vater blickte ihn plötzlich an.

„Komm her!" John wollte weglaufen, sich verstecken, verkriechen, aber wie in Trance ging er auf seinen Vater zu. Als er in Reichweite seines Vaters war, packte dieser ihn und zog John zu sich.

„WO WARST DU?"

„Lernen", war alles, was John herausbrachte.

„So, der Herr war lernen! Hält sich wohl für was Besseres. Du wirst lernen pünktlich zu Hause zu sein." John versuchte sich aus dem stählernen Griff seines Vaters zu befreien. Ohne Erfolg. Er sah, wie sein Vater mit seiner freien Hand nach einem Elektrokabel griff, dass neben ihm auf der Couch gelegen hatte. Als nächstes spürte er nur noch, wie die Schläge auf ihn einprasselten. Sein Vater holte mit voller Wucht aus und ließ das Kabel auf ihn niedersausen. Irgendwann ließ sein Vater ihn los und John kauerte sich auf dem Boden zusammen. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in den Armen und rollte sich zusammen. Er versuchte sich irgendwie vor den Schlägen zu schützen, schrie und weinte. Er rief nach seiner Mutter, aber niemand kam. Immer weiter schlug sein Vater auf ihn ein. Er hörte seinen Vater vor Anstrengung keuchen und konnte seine Alkoholfahne riechen. Irgendwann war es vorbei. Sein Vater trat ihn zum Abschluss in die Seite und warf das Kabel auf seinen Sohn, bevor er den Raum verließ. John zitterte und sein Körper wurde von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er dort lag. Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen, irgendwann wurde sein Weinen weniger und er setzte sich auf. Sein Vater war weg, wahrscheinlich wieder im Pub. John versuchte aufzustehen, alles tat ihm weh. Er schlich in die Treppe rauf in sein Zimmer. Dort rollte er sich auf dem Bett zusammen.

Einige Zeit später kam seine Mutter und sah in enttäuscht an.

„John, zieh die Sachen aus. Das du deinen Vater auch immer provozieren musst. Er will nur unser Bestes." Sie nahm John das Hemd ab und schien die Striemen auf dem Körper ihres Sohnes gar nicht wahrzunehmen.

„Geh ins Bett und versuche, ein braver Junge zu sein." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie. John wusste nicht, was mehr schmerzte, die Schläge von seinem Vater oder die Ignoranz seiner Mutter. Er rollte sich wieder im Bett zusammen und versuchte sich an andere Zeiten zu erinnern. Als sein Vater noch Arbeit hatte, als seine Schwester an so einem Abend wie heute noch kam und ihn tröstete,…als er noch nicht so schrecklich alleine war. Er weinte sich in den Schlaf.


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock beobachtete John schon den ganzen Morgen. Irgendetwas war anders an ihm, Sherlock versuchte herauszufinden, was es war. John war eher ruhig und hielt sich von den anderen Schulkameraden fern. Er war immer sehr höflich zu den Lehrern und tat alles, damit er nicht auffiel. Sherlock fand das nicht ungewöhnlich nach Johns Erlebnissen an seinem ersten Tag in ihrer Klasse. Sherlock mochte seine Mitschüler nicht, sie waren dumm, eingebildet und einfach nur langweilig. Sie bildeten sich etwas auf das Geld ihrer Eltern ein und hatten keinen Blick für das Wesentliche. John war anders, er war irgendwie interessant, auch wenn Sherlock nicht wusste, was er an John so faszinierend fand. Allerdings war er auch der erste gewesen, der ihn nicht gleich beschimpft hatte, der interessant fand, was Sherlock machte und der es sogar einigermaßen verstand oder zumindest versuchte, es zu verstehen.

Aber heute war John noch in sich gekehrter als sonst. Er sagte kaum etwas und hatte auch noch nichts gegessen.

„Kommst du heute wieder mit zu mir?"

John schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Aber unser Experiment!"

John sah in kurz an bevor er schnell wieder auf den Boden schaute und etwas vor sich hin murmelte. Sherlock verstand ihn nicht.

„Ruhe dahinten!" ermahnte der Lehrer die Klasse und Sherlock grübelte den Rest der

Stunde weiter über John und sein seltsames Verhalten nach.

Der Schultag war schnell zu Ende und Sherlock wollte unbedingt, dass John wieder mit ihm nach Hause kam. Er hatte einen anderen Jungen noch nie so interessant gefunden.

„Kommst du jetzt mit?" fragte Sherlock fordernd und stieß John mit seinem Rucksack leicht in die Seite. John zuckte zusammen.

„So feste war das aber jetzt nicht!" protestierte Sherlock und fügte Johns Reaktion seiner Liste an Beobachtungen über John hinzu.

John blieb stehen und überlegte, der gestrige Nachmittag hatte Spaß gemacht und er wollte wieder Spaß haben. Alles andere würde sich sowieso nicht ändern, nicht besser oder schlechter werden.

„OK, ich komme mit."

„Mum, ich habe John mitgebracht!" schrie Sherlock ins Haus, als sie die Tür hereinkamen. John musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken, als er Mrs. Holmes seufzen hörte.

„Sherlock, was habe ich dir über deine Schreierei gesagt?" Sherlock blickte kurz zu Boden.

„Warum soll ich dich suchen, wenn du mich so hörst? Das ist schneller und keine unnötige Zeit- und Energieverschwendung."

„Ach, Sherlock!" Seine Mutter seufzte noch einmal und wuschelte ihm durch seine schwarzen Locken.

„Hallo John! Schön, dass du hier bist."

Sie schenkte John ein Lächeln, bevor sie die Jungs vor dem Mittagessen zum Händewaschen schickte. Die Kinder liefen in Richtung Badezimmer und Mrs. Holmes blick folgte ihnen. Sie konnte kaum glauben, dass John wieder da war. Ihr Sohn hatte noch nie einen anderen Jungen mitgebracht. Schon als Kleinkind hat er den Kontakt zu anderen Kindern förmlich gehasst. Nur zu seinem großen Bruder hatte er eine Beziehung aufgebaut. Seine Eltern waren besorgt gewesen und hatten ihren Jüngsten als er älter war und in den Kindergarten gehen sollte, psychologisch untersuchen lassen. Sherlock war körperlich kerngesund und in seiner intellektuellen Entwicklung seinen Altersgenossen weit voraus. Das war nicht neues für seine Eltern, war doch sein älterer Bruder ähnlich veranlagt. Die fehlende soziale Kompetenz, wie die Ärzte und Psychologen es so schön ausdrückten, erschreckte sie aber. Eine leichte Form von Autismus wurde diagnostiziert. Ein Schock für die Eltern, aber ihn Junge entwickelte sich innerhalb der Familie normal, er liebte seine Eltern und vergötterte seinen Bruder. Nur nach außen war Sherlock verschlossen. Bis jetzt.

Mit unendlicher Freude beobachtete Mrs. Holmes, wie die beiden Jungen ihr Essen herunter schlangen, um wieder an ihren Experimenten arbeiten zu können.

Sherlock saß am Mikroskop und versuchte gedankenverloren Zellen zu fotografieren, aus denen sie später DNA isolieren wollten. John schrieb und zeichnete Folien für ihren Vortrag, den sie am nächsten Tag halten wollten. Sie sprachen kaum miteinander arbeiteten nebeneinander her. Sherlock genoss die Ruhe, er verstand nicht, warum manche Kinder immer reden wollten. John war ganz anders.

„Gibst du mir den Alkohol?"

John blickte sich kurz um und entdeckte eine Flasche mit Ethanol. Er fragte sich, warum Sherlocks Eltern ihm so etwas erlaubten. Er gab sie Sherlock ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen.

„Meine Eltern dürfen das nicht wissen, die habe ich mir bei Mycroft geliehen?"

„Mycroft?"

„Mein nerviger großer Bruder!"

Sherlock grinste John an. John musste an seine große Schwester denken und merkte nicht, dass Sherlock ihn mit erstem Gesichtsausdruck beobachtete. Das Schweigen kehrte wieder ein, diesmal war es aber bedrückend. Sherlock ging wieder an sein Mikroskop, achtete aber gar nicht darauf, was eigentlich auf dem Objekttisch lag. Langsam fügten sich seine einzelnen Beobachtungen zu einem Bild über John zusammen.

„Dein Vater haut dich." Sherlock blickte weiter durch sein Mikroskop und schob den Objekttisch hin und her. John blickte erschrocken auf.

„Stimmt gar nicht!" Seine Stimme war lauter und aggressiver, als John beabsichtigt hatte.

„Doch, du hast immer neue blaue Flecken, bist aber geschickt beim Sport und Klettern. Ich habe noch nie gesehen, dass du dich gestoßen hast oder hingefallen bist. Du hast Angst gehabt, zu spät nach Hause zu kommen und wolltest aber nicht, dass meine Mum dich heimbringt. Und du sprichst nie von deiner Familie, weil du sie vergessen willst, wenn du in der Schule bist. Und statistisch ist es wahrscheinlicher, dass dein Vater dich haut."

Sherlock sah triumphierend vom Mikroskop auf. Endlich hatte er das Geheimnis gelöst, warum sich John heute so komisch verhalten hatte. Er sah John erwartungsvoll an und ihm wurde plötzlich ganz flau in der Magengegend. John stand mit geballten Fäusten in der Mitte vom Zimmer und versuchte mit aller Macht seine Tränen zurück zu halten.

„Er schlägt mich nur, wenn ich böse war. Das machen Dads so". John schien mehr mit sich selbst als mit Sherlock zu reden.

„Machen sie nicht, mein Dad schlägt mich nie."

„Dann bist du halt nie böse"

John flüsterte den letzten Satz nur noch, er wollte nicht mehr darüber reden. Sein Dad hatte ihn lieb, er musste das tun, damit er ein guter Junge werden würde. Seine Mama hatte das auch gesagt, wenn er nicht immer so viel falsch machen würde, müsste Dad im nicht wehtun. Oder seiner Schwester.

John spürte, wie seine Augen feucht wurden. Er wollte nicht weinen, besonders nicht vor Sherlock. Doch so sehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte die Tränen nicht zurückhalten.

Sherlock starrte ihn an. Er wollte nicht, dass John weinte, er wollte auch nicht, dass John wehgetan wurde. Er wusste, dass Eltern das nicht tun sollten.

„Wir sagen es meinem Papa, dann…."

„NEIN! Du darfst eine keinem sagen! Das musst du schwören, du darfst es nie einem Erwachsnen erzählen. SCHWÖR ES!"

Johns Stimme zitterte vor Angst und die Tränen liefen ihm weiter übers Gesicht.

„Bitte, du darfst es nicht sagen. BITTE!"

Sherlock nickte kaum merklich, er war erschrocken, er wollte John als Freund nicht verlieren.

„Ich schöre, ich werde es keinem Erwachsenen erzählen."

„Ich muss nach Hause!" John wischte sich mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht, schniefte und ging in Richtung Tür.


	5. Chapter 5

Am nächsten Tag fehlte John in der Schule. Sherlock blickte immer wieder zur Tür und hoffte, dass John sich nur verspäten würde. Aber eigentlich wusste er, dass John immer pünktlich war. Es musste einen anderen Grund geben. Sherlock versuchte sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, er wollte nicht über John nachdenken. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hasste er seine Fähigkeiten, mit seinen Beobachtungen und Rückschlüssen immer Recht zu haben. Außerdem hasste er es, dass er sich Sorgen machte.

John kam auch später nicht. Sherlock hielt ihren Biologie-Vortrag alleine. Er gab sich keine große Mühe, dass Interesse seiner Mitschüler wecken zu wollen, sie kapierten es eh nicht. Sie zeigten voller Stolz irgendwelche Blätter oder gekeimte Kartoffeln. Alles langweilig. Die Lehrerin war beeindruckt von Sherlocks Vortrag, aber auch immer wieder erschreckt von dem seltsamen Jungen.

„Sehr schön Sherlock. Dafür bekommst Du eine eins!" lobte sie den Jungen.

„Wir!" korrigierte Sherlock sie. Fragend schaute ihn seine Lehrerin an. Sherlock stöhnte und frage sich insgeheim, ob Dummheit hier eine Einstellungsvoraussetzung an der Schule war.

„Wir, John Watson und ich. Wir haben das Projekt zusammen bearbeitet."

„Ach ja, schade, dass John heute krank ist."

„Krank?"

„Ja, sein Vater hat ihn heute entschuldigt."

Sherlock ging gedankenverloren auf seinen Platz zurück. Er starrte auf den Johns leeren Platz neben sich. Krank, wieso krank. John war gestern doch noch gesund gewesen. Wieder keimte der schlimme Verdacht in ihm auf, den ihn schon den ganzen Tag beschäftigte.

Als Sherlock nach Hause kam, grübelte er immer noch. Er musste mit einem Erwachsenen reden, aber er hatte John sein Versprechen gegeben. Mit seinen Eltern konnte er also nicht reden. Hoffentlich war sein Bruder daheim. Er ging zu Mycrofts Zimmer und klopfte leise an. Er hörte Geräusch von drinnen, also war er da. Erleichterung machte sich in Sherlock breit. Er klopfte noch mal, diesmal lauter und öffnete dann die Tür einen Spalt.

„Ich muss lernen, Sherlock!" raunte Mycroft ihn an ohne von seinen Büchern aufzusehen. In seinem Anzug sah er aus wie ihr Vater. „Langweilig" dachte Sherlock beiläufig. Der Ältere stöhnte, als Sherlock immer noch in der Tür stand und blickte auf. Als er den Gesichtsausdruck seines kleinen Bruders sah, wurde er plötzlich besorgt.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Sherlock schüttelte nur den Kopf. Mycroft ging in Richtung Tür und zog seinen Bruder ganz in sein Zimmer, bevor er die Tür hinter ihnen beiden schloss. Sherlock stand im Raum und war sich nun plötzlich gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob es richtig war, mit Mycroft zu reden. Mycroft beobachtete seinen Bruder und wartete geduldig. Er kannte Sherlock und merkte, dass der gerade mit sich selbst uneins war.

„John war heute nicht in der Schule!" platzte es aus Sherlock heraus.

Mycroft guckte verdutzt, glaubte dann aber zu verstehen. Ihre Mutter hatte ihm von Sherlocks neuem Freund erzählt.

„Sherlock, wahrscheinlich ist er krank, er kommt…" weiter kam er nicht. Sherlock lief nervös hin und her und fuhr sich durch die Haare, eine Geste, die Mycroft schon von Anfang an an seinem Bruder beobachtet hatte, wenn er aufgeregt war.

„NEIN, du verstehst nicht. John war gestern gesund und sein Vater.." Sherlock brach ab und schwieg.

Mycroft spürte, dass etwas seinen kleinen Bruder furchtbar belastete.

„Sherlock, komm her und setzt dich." Sherlock starrte ihn kurz an und setzte sich auf Mycrofts Bett. Mycroft setzte sich neben ihn und legte einen Arm um seinen Bruder und drückte in leicht an sich. Er merkte, wie Sherlock sich etwas beruhigte und entspannte.

„Und jetzt erzähle mir alles von Anfang an."

„John war vor ein paar Tagen bei mir und am nächsten Tag war er ganz anders. Sein Vater schlägt ihn. Und heute war er nicht in der Schule.." Sherlock war zu aufgeregt und konnte seine Beobachtungen nicht in Worte fassen. Er blickte seinen Bruder mit großen Augen an.

Mycroft hatte verstanden, was sein Bruder befürchtete. Trotzdem wollte er sich sicher sein, dass Sherlock Recht hatte.

„Glaubst du nur, dass John geschlagen wird oder hat er es dir gesagt?"

„Er hat es gesagt und ich GLAUBE es nicht, ich Weiß es!" Mehr brauchte Mycroft nicht zu hören.

„Ich rede mit Vater."

„NEIN!" schrie Sherlock „Keine Erwachsenen, ich habe es versprochen."

Mycroft sah seinen Bruder an und sah in ihm die Furcht, dass er seinen einzigen Freund wieder verlieren könnte.

„Sherlock, du hast dein Versprechen nicht gebrochen. John wird das verstehen. Aber ich kann John nicht helfen, dass kann nur Vater. Und du willst John doch helfen, oder?"

„Ja" Sherlock schlang seine Arme um seinen großen Bruder und vergrub seinen Kopf an Mycrofts Brust. Er dachte dabei an, der alleine war und sich an niemanden kuscheln konnte.


	6. Chapter 6

„Komm her, kleiner Bruder. Mum sagt, ich soll gucken, dass du was isst." Harry stellte einen Teller mit Broten auf Johns Nachtisch und setzte sich neben ihn auf sein Bett. Ihr Bruder lag zusammengerollt unter seiner Decke und rührte sich nicht.

„Komm schon!"

Sie zog ihm die Decke weg und packte ihn bei den Schultern.

„Komm, du sollst was essen, sonst kriege ich Ärger!"

Sie schüttelte ihren Bruder frustriert und voller Zorn.

„DU sollst etwas essen!"

Ein Schluchzen und Stöhnen war alles, was sie als Antwort bekam. John blieb zusammengekauert liegen und vergrub seinen Kopf im Schwester seufzte, ihre Wut verflog so schnell, wie sie gekommen war.

„So schlimm ist es nicht. Iss gefälligst was, kleine Kröte. Ich muss zur Schule und treffe mich mit meinen Freunden."

Sie blickte noch kurz auf ihren Bruder.

„Oh Gott, ich muss hier raus."

John blieb still liegen, bis er sicher war, dass seine Schwester gegangen war. Er wusste, dass sie „sich mit ihren Freunden treffen" bedeutete, dass sie wahrscheinlich wieder schwänzen würde und die Nacht wieder nicht nach Hause käme. Und wenn sie dann endlich kam, war sie betrunken, wie ihr Vater. Bei dem Gedanken fing John wieder an zu schluchzen. Wie er sein Leben hasste, er wollte nur noch, dass es zu Ende ist.

„Ja, er kann heute nicht kommen. Er ist leider krank. Ja…ja.. vielen Dank!"

Er hörte, wie sein Vater das Telefongespräch beendete. Wie gerne wäre er heute in die Schule gegangen, heute sollten sie ihr Referat halten. Er fragte sich, ob Sherlock überhaupt auffiel, dass er nicht da war. Aber niemand würde es interessieren. John wusste, dass sein Vater in der Schule angerufen hatte, nach außen versuchte er noch immer den Schein waren, dass sie alle eine glückliche Familie waren. John fing wieder an zu zittern, wenn er dachte, dass er mit seinem Vater allein zu Hause war. Wenigsten war er momentan nicht allzu sehr betrunken, nicht wie gestern Abend, als er all seinen Frust an ihm ausgelassen hatte. John konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, wie er in sein Zimmer gekommen war, er wusste nur, dass ihm alles furchtbar weh tat. Ihm war schlecht und immer, wenn er sich bewegte, zuckte ein Schmerz durch seinen linken Arm, der ihm wieder Tränen in die Augen trieb. Wo war seine Mum, warum war er so alleine?

Mr. Holmes legte nachdenklich sein Mobiltelefon beiseite und blickte aus dem Fenster. Der Fluss vor seinem Bürofenster führte für diese Jahreszeit sehr wenig Wasser und er beobachtete die Touristen, die sich um das Gebäude schoben. Seufzend dachte er über das Telefongespräch nach, dass er mit seinem älteren Sohn geführt hatte. Mycroft rief in selten auf der Arbeit an, wenn war es immer ein Notfall gewesen. So war er auch heute erschrocken, als er die Nummer des Anrufers auf seinem Handy sah. Als er merkte, dass es seiner Familie gut ging, war er zutiefst erleichtert gewesen.

Diese Erleichterung hielt aber nur kurz an. Eigentlich sollte er das zuständige Jugendamt über den Verdacht seiner Söhne informieren, dass einer von Sherlocks Klassenkameraden misshandelt wurde. Damit hätte er seine Pflicht getan. Aber so einfach war die Sache nicht, da es sich bei dem Jungen um Sherlocks Freund handelte.

Sherlocks Freund. Die Worte kamen ihm immer noch seltsam vor. Sein Jüngster und ein Freund!

Er überlegte immer noch, wie er vorgehen sollte. Würde er selbst in Aktion treten und dann wäre an der Sache nicht dran, wäre es höchst unangenehm für ihn. Auf der anderen Seite, vertraute er Mycrofts Urteilsvermögen. Er wusste, dass sein älterer Sohn sich der Problematik bewusst war, würde er in seiner politischen Position einen Fehler begehen.

Mycroft hatte gerade angefangen im ersten Semester Politik und Wirtschaft zu studieren und wollte in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten.

„Mrs. Doe, würden sie mir bitte sämtlichen Informationen heraussuchen, die über eine Familie Watson zur Verfügung stehen. Der Sohn ist John Watson, 11 Jahre, Schüler der Harrow Schule, hat dort ein Stipendium."

„Sofort, Mr. Holmes."

„Danke"

Wenig später hatte Mr. Holmes eine beachtliche Menge an Informationen über die Familie auf seinem Schreibtisch liegen. Er blätterte sie kurz durch und sah Sherlocks Beobachtungen bestätigt. Die Tochter der Familie war wegen wiederholten Fernbleibens aus der Schule und Alkoholkonsum aufgefallen. Über John gab es keine Unterlagen, die eine Misshandlung nahelegten. Mr. Holmes fiel aber auf, dass der Junge seit über drei Jahren nicht mehr bei einem Arzt gewesen war. Ungewöhnlich, für ein Kind, dass Rugby spielte und regelmäßig Impfungen erhalten sollte. Vor drei Jahren wurde der Vater von John entlassen, er war einige Male leicht betrunken bei seiner Arbeit erschienen.

Mr. Holmes schlug den Aktendeckel zu und atmete einige Male tief durch. Wie konnte ein Mensch seinen Kindern nur so etwas antun. Und wie konnte keiner in der Umgebung so etwas merken. Er dachte an John, den er zwar noch nicht kannte, der aber ein besonderer Junge sein musste, wenn er mit seinem Sherlock Freundschaft schloss.

Bei dem Gedanken an Sherlock machte sich Stolz in ihm breit. Er wusste, dass sein Sohn nicht gefühlskalt war, wie viele immer wieder behaupteten. Aber zu sehen, dass er sich um jemanden Sorgen machte, war noch einmal etwas anderes.

„Mrs. Doe, bitte verbinden sie mich mit dem Polizeipräsidenten."

John wusste nicht mehr, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Es musste schon Nachmittag sein, langsam hatte er Hunger und musste dringend ins Bad. Vorsichtig versuchte er aufzustehen und ignorierte den Schmerz in seinem Arm, der immer wieder dafür sorgte, dass ihm unsagbar übel wurde. Im Haus war er ruhig bis auf den Fernseher, seine Mum war wohl noch arbeiten und sein Vater unten im Wohnzimmer. Als er wieder in sein Zimmer kam fiel sein Blick auf die Brote, die Harry hatte stehen lassen. Aber der Hunger war im vergangen. Er drückte seinen Arm mit der rechten Hand feste an den Körper und rollte sich wieder auf seinem Bett zusammen. Er hätte das Auto gar nicht bemerkt, hätte es nicht vor ihrem Haus angehalten und die Blinklichter in seinem Zimmer Lichtblitze geworfen. Neugierig geworden, stand John auf und ging zum Fenster. Vor dem Haus parkte ein Polizeiwagen, dahinter ein ziviles Auto. Zwei Beamte stiegen aus und gingen zu ihrer Tür. John rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Er schlich zur Tür, um zu lauschen. Ein Klingen und lautes Klopfen durchbrach die Stille des Hauses.

„Was verdammt noch eins..!" schrie sein Vater und John zuckte zusammen.

Das Klopfen wurde lauter.

„Mr. Watson, öffnen sie die Tür. Metropolitan Police!"

„Ja, ich komme ja schon."

Sein Vater ging zur Tür und öffnete sie.

„Was wollen sie!" schnauzte er die Polizisten an.

„Uns liegen Hinweise auf Kindesmisshandlung in ihrem Haushalt vor!"

„Was! Was hat diese kleine Schlampe jetzt wieder angerichtet!"

Die Polizisten gingen gar nicht auf Mr. Watson ein.

„Wir sind hier, um ihre Kinder, Harriet und John in die Obhut der Fürsorge zu übergeben."

John konnte nicht glauben, was er eben gehört hatte. Sie wollten ihn wegholen, und woher wussten sie, dass sein Vater ihn haute.

„Sherlock, aber er hat doch versprochen.." murmelte John vor sich hin und fing an zu weinen.

„Meine Kinder bleiben hier, sie haben kein Recht.."

„Wir haben jedes Recht, wo sind ihre Kinder, Mr. Watson." Der Polizist tat einen Schritt auf Johns Vater zu, der zurückwich.

„Die Göre ist unterwegs, weiß der Himmel, in welcher Gosse, die sich rum treibt. Der Bengel ist oben."

Die Polizisten schoben sich an Mr. Watson vorbei und kamen die Treppe hoch. John schlug schnell die Türe zu und versuchte sich dagegen zu stemmen. Er wollte nicht weg.

„John?" Jemand klopfte. „John? Mach auf, wir wollen dir helfen."

John rutschte aus, fiel auf den Boden und blieb einfach dort liegen. Sein Arm tat wieder furchtbar weh. Er konnte nicht mehr, er spürte nur noch Schmerzen und er wollte nur noch, dass alles wieder gut wurde. Er merkte, wie starke Armen ihn vorsichtig hochhoben, er vergrub seinen Kopf an der Brust des Fremden und konnte seine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er hatte Angst, so furchtbare Angst, dass er jetzt wegkam. Hier war doch sein zu Hause.


	7. Chapter 7

Von seinem Buch war nicht mehr allzu viel übrig, auch der Rest seines Zimmers sah aus, als hätte ein Tornado darin gewütet. Besser, er wütete immer noch in Form seinen Bruders, der sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen wollte.

„Sherlock, hör endlich auf!"

Mycroft hatte genug, er hatte lange genug gewartet, dass der Jähzornsausbruch seinen kleinen Bruders aufhörte. Er packte ihn an den Schultern und hielt ihn fest.

„Beruhige dich endlich!"

„Du hast alles kaputt gemacht, du hast alles kaputt gemacht. Ich hasse dich!"

Der kleine Junge zitterte am ganzen Körper und begann zu hyperventilieren.

„Ganz ruhig. Atme tief ein und langsam wieder aus."

Instinktiv hörte Sherlock auf die Stimme seines Bruders und beruhigte sich endlich etwas. Mycroft drückte ihn an sich, auch wenn Sherlock sich anfangs etwas wehrte. Schnell hatte er einen wimmernden, schniefenden Bruder in seinen Armen, während Mycroft sich die Überreste seines Zimmers betrachtete und innerlich seufzte. Sherlock und Gefühle waren immer eine explosive Mischung. Mycroft hörte das Auto ihres Vaters vorfahren, was ungewöhnlich war, dass er am späten Nachmittag schon aus dem Büro kam. Aber heute war alles andere als ein gewöhnlicher Tag im Leben seiner Familie, was der immer noch schluchzende Sherlock deutlich bewies. Mycroft wollte zu seinem Vater, Sherlock machte aber keine Anstalten ihn loszulassen und so nahm Mycroft ihn hoch und ging ins Erdgeschoss.

„Hallo Vater."

„Hallo My…Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Mr. Holmes stellte seine Aktentasche hin und ging schnellen Schrittes auf seine Söhne zu.

„Nicht wirklich." Antwortete Mycroft und versuchte das Gewicht seines Bruders ein wenig zu verlagern. Ihr Vater strich Sherlock über den Kopf und versuchte ihn seinem Bruder abzunehmen.

„Komm mal zu mir, Sherlock."

Doch Sherlock krampfte sich an Mycroft. Es war ihm schon peinlich genug, dass er weinte wie ein kleines Kind, dann nicht noch bei seinem Dad. Außerdem war er bei seinem großen Bruder sicher.

„Wo ist eure Mutter?"

„Sie müsste eigentlich bald kommen."

„Tut mir leid mit deinem Zimmer." Muffelte Sherlock kaum verständlich vor sich hin. Ihr Vater sah die beiden fragend an, konnte sich aber schon denken, dass sein Kleiner seinem Bruder das Leben nicht gerade einfach gemacht hatte. Das er sich aber so plötzlich entschuldigte, war neu und zeigte, wie verwirrt Sherlock war.

„Du musst lernen, dich zu beherrschen, aber ist nicht so schlimm."

Mycroft strich seinem Bruder über den Rücken. Mr. Holmes betrachtete sich seinen beiden Söhne einen Moment lang und prägte sich das Bild genau ein. Die beiden wurden so schnell erwachsen. Insgeheim war er froh gewesen, dass Mycroft sich entschieden hatte in London zu studieren und vorerst zu Hause wohnen zu bleiben. Dadurch konnte er schon früh Praktika in verschiedenen Ministerin machen und Kontakte knüpfen. Aber Mr. Holmes wusste, dass so erwachsen sein Sohn auch war, er trotzdem noch die Geborgenheit seiner Familie suchte. Er hing besonders an ihrer Mutter und an seinem kleinen Bruder.

„Was ist mit John?"

Mr. Holmes wurde durch die Frage von Mycroft aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

Er seufzte

„Es scheint, dass unser Sherlock leider Recht hatte. Momentan ist gerade die Polizei unterwegs zu John. Sherlock, hat John etwas über seine Schwester erzählt?"

Sherlock schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Wir besprechen alles andere, wenn eure Mutter da ist."

Mycroft fragte sich, was sein Vater noch besprechen wollte.

John saß im Behandlungszimmer, sie hatten ihn versorgt, viele Fragen gestellt und Fotos gemacht. Jetzt hatte man ihn alleine gelassen. Er zog sich wieder an und versuchte, den Ärmel seines Hemds über seinen linken Arm zu ziehen. Mit dem Gips gelang ihm das aber nicht und er merkte, wie seine Augen wieder feucht wurden. Er wollte nicht schon wieder weinen. Eigentlich war er doch schon lange alleine, jetzt war er halt richtig alleine, ohne zu Hause. Sie hatten ihm gesagt, er müsse nicht mehr nach Hause. Sie taten so, als müsse er sich darüber freuen. Aber wo sollte er denn jetzt hin? Jetzt würde er in ein Heim kommen. Er konnte nicht anders und fing doch wieder an still vor sich hin zu wimmern, auch wenn er so dagegen gekämpft hatte.

Er merkte nicht, wie die Tür geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde. Plötzlich kniete sich jemand zu ihm hin und nahm sein Hemd, das halb angezogen über seine Schulter hing.

„Ein bisschen schwierig mit dem Gips, oder?"

Der Mann sah ihn mitfühlend an und nahm eine Schere, die auf dem Instrumentenwagen lag. Er schnitt den Ärmel etwas auf.

„So, jetzt geht es besser."

Er half John, den aufgeschnittenen Ärmel über den Gips zu ziehen und knöpfte das Hemd zu. Dann nahm der fremde Mann ein Taschentuch aus seinem Jackett und wischte John sanft die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Alles nicht so einfach für dich."

Es war keine Frage. John hatte sich ein wenig beruhigt und musterte den Fremden.

„Sind sie vom Heim?"

Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und blickte dem Mann schüchtern ins Gesicht.

„Nein. Du weißt, wie es jetzt für dich weitergeht?"

„Ich muss ins Heim."

Bei dem Gedanken liefen John wieder Tränen über die Wangen.

„Weißt du, der Staat hat deinen Eltern das Sorgerecht entzogen. Dein Vater ist krank und deshalb sorgt jetzt der Staat für dich und deine Schwester."

An Harry hatte John gar nicht gedacht.

„Wo ist Harry?"

„Deine Schwester kommt in eine betreute WG, da kennt man sich mit ihren Problemen aus."

Also würde John alleine in ein Heim kommen. Als hätte der Fremde seine Gedanken erraten, legte er John die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Und du kommst erst einmal mit zu uns, als deine Pflegefamilie."

John sah den Mann erschrocken an, erwollte nicht zu Fremden.

„Entschuldige, ich habe ganz vergessen, mich vorzustellen. Ich bin Sherlocks Vater."

„Ich darf mit zu ihnen? Und Sherlock?"

John sah ihn mit großen Augen an, die sich aber schnell verfinsterten, als er an Sherlock dachte. Sherlock war Schuld, er hatte sein Versprechen gebrochen. Als Mr. Holmes die Veränderung in Johns Augen sah, wusste er, dass die kommenden Tage nicht leicht werden würden. Er hätte John gerne unter anderen Umständen kennengelernt, den Jungen, um den sein Sohn so besorgt war.

„Na komm."

Er half John von der Liege und legte ihm seine Jacke um. MR. Holmes öffnete die Tür und schob John sanft auf den Flur. Draußen stand ein älterer Junge, der sich zu ihnen umdrehte, als er die Tür hörte.

„John, das ist Mycroft, mein anderer Sohn."

„Hallo John."

Mycroft streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, ließ sie aber wieder sinken, als er den Gips sah. Ein Ausdruck rasender Wut huschte kurz über das Gesicht von Sherlocks älterem Bruder, bevor er John saft auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Lasst uns gehen."

Noch bevor Mr. Holmes seinen Satz richtig beenden konnte, war ein wütendes Geschrei zu hören, dass über die Flure des Krankenhauses hallte.

„Wo ist mein Sohn!"

John versteifte sich, als er die Stimme erkannte und griff verängstigt die Hand von Mycroft.

Johns Vater kam wütend auf sie zu gestürmt. Mycroft zog John an sich heran und Mr. Holmes stellte sich vor die beiden Jungs.

„John, komm her!"

Mr. Watson starrte John aus wütenden Augen an.

„Ich sagte, komm her!"

John begann zu zittern. Mycroft legte einen Arm um ihn und drückte John mit aller Kraft gegen seine Hüften. John schlang die Arme um seinen Beschützer und klammerte sich krampfhaft fest.

„Mr. Watson, lassen sie ihren Sohn in Ruhe und mäßigen sie ihren Ton."

Mr. Holmes sprach leise, aber gefährlich.

„Sie haben mir nichts zu sagen. Wie ich meinen Sohn erziehe, geht sie nicht das Geringste an. Der Junge versteht nur die eine Sprache! John, komm her."

Mr. Holmes trat Johns Vater gegenüber und musste alle Beherrschung aufbringen, nicht laut oder Schlimmeres zu werden.

„Sie haben jedes Rechts an ihren Kindern verloren. Ihre Tochter haben sie in die Alkoholabhängigkeit getrieben, ihrem Sohn misshandelt. Lassen sie die Kinder in Ruhe, oder sie bekommen es mit mir zu tun. Und diese Erfahrung wollen sie nicht machen!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Mr. Holmes um und beugte sich zu John hinunter.

„Komm, lass My los. Dir passiert nichts."

John ließ los, um im selben Augenblick von Mycrofts Vater unter den Armen hoch genommen zu werden. John klammerte sich an den Mann und schloss seine Augen, um seinen Vater nicht mehr sehen zu müssen. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Krankenhaus.


	8. Chapter 8

Sherlock beobachtete seine Mutter misstrauisch, wie sie das Gästezimmer vorbereitete. Er wusste nicht, wie er es finden sollte, dass John vorübergehend bei ihnen wohnen sollte. Seitdem Mycroft mit ihrem Vater geredet hatte, hatten sich die Ereignisse überschlagen. Sherlock hatte immer noch das Gefühl, dass es falsch gewesen war, mit Mycroft zu reden. Auf der anderen Seite, wusste er, dass es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war. Er stöhnte laut auf. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass in seinem Kopf alles so durcheinander war. Wenn man so „normal" war, dann war er lieber gestört und anormal und ein „Freak", wie ihn seine Mitschüler und auch seine Lehrer immer nannten, wenn sie dachten, er würde sie nicht hören. Dann dachte er wieder an John, der irgendwie anders war und er hatte immer noch nicht verstanden, warum er so an John interessiert war.

Wieder sah er seiner Mutter zu, ging dabei langsam und augenscheinlich gelangweilt durch das Zimmer.

„Sherlock, willst du nicht helfen, dass Bett für John zu überziehen?"

„Warum kommt John zu uns?"

Er steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und schlurfte weiter lustlos durchs Zimmer und hielt dabei respektvollen Abstand zum Bett. Sie hatten lange zusammengesessen, nachdem seine Mutter nach Hause gekommen war. Ihr Vater hatte relativ schnell den Vorschlag gemacht, John vorerst bei ihnen aufzunehmen. Auch seine Mutter fand den Gedanken gut, nachdem sie erfahren hatte, wie es John zu Hause ging. Nur Mycroft war relativ kritisch. Sherlock verstand schnell, dass es Mycroft dabei nicht um John, sondern um die Behörden ging. Was genau sein Bruder meinte, konnte Sherlock nicht nachvollziehen. Manchmal war Mycroft einfach nur langweilig und ein Spießer.

„Das habe ich dir doch schon erklärt." wurde Sherlock aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

Seine Mutter kniete vor ihm nieder und blickte ihm in die Augen.

„Wenn John nicht zu uns kommt, muss er in ein Heim, zumindest die ersten Tage. Willst du das?"

Sherlock dachte kurz nach. Nein, er wollte nicht, dass John in irgendein Heim kam, nicht mehr auf seine Schule ging und sein Leben wieder total langweilig und einsam werden würde. Er wollte auch nicht, dass John allein war.

„Nein!" sagte er voller Überzeugung und war über sich selber erstaunt, dass John ihm doch wichtig war. Seine Mutter blickte ihn eine Weile an und Sherlock spürte, wie stolz seine Mutter in diesem Augenblick auf ihn war. Sie stand auf und strich ihm dabei beiläufig über den Kopf. Insgeheim genoss Sherlock die Zeichen der Zuneigung, würde dies aber nie zugeben.

Einige Zeit später kamen Mycroft und ihr Vater nach Hause. Sie hatten John dabei, der den beiden schüchtern durch die Tür folgte.

„Hallo John."

Mrs. Holmes begrüßte den Jungen und half ihm, die Jacke auszuziehen. Sherlock kam die Treppe hinunter gestürmt, nachdem er ungeduldig auf John gewartet hatte. Erst als sein Blick auf Johns eingegipsten Arm fiel, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. Er fing automatisch an, alles an John zu beobachten und zu katalogisieren. John trug die Hose und das Hemd seiner Schuluniform, beide waren ganz zerknauscht. John hat sich, seit er gestern Nachmittag von Sherlock nach Hause gegangen, also war nicht mehr umgezogen. Der Gips war neu, nicht von gestern. Also, schlussfolgerte Sherlock, ist sein Vater gestern ausgerastet. John hatte keine blauen Flecken im Gesicht, sein Vater achtete also darauf, dass es nicht offensichtlich war, was er John antat.

„Nicht dumm.!" dachte Sherlock und analysierte weiter. Als er das erste Mal auf Johns Gesichtsausdruck achtete, stoppte sein automatisches Katalogisieren und analysieren plötzlich. John hatte geweint, und nicht nur einmal. Selbst jetzt kämpfte er gegen die Tränen an. Er sah so verletzlich aus. Sherlock kannte John noch nicht lange, aber verletzlich, das war nicht John. Sherlock schüttelte seinen Kopf, er wollte nicht mehr über alles nachdenken. John war jetzt hier und damit war alles in Ordnung.

„Hast du Hunger?"

Sherlocks Mutter musterte den verängstigten Jungen, der vor ihr stand und widerstand dem Drang, den Jungen einfach in den Arm zu nehmen. John schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Dann zeigen wir dir mal dein Zimmer. Sherlock, gehst du mit John hoch?"

„Komm, wir haben auf unser Referat eine eins bekommen. Ich habe schon ein neues Experiment geplant, dass können wir heute noch anfangen."

Sherlock lief die Treppe hoch ohne auf John zu warten. John stand immer noch an der gleichen Stelle und blickte Sherlock nach.

„Ich hole dir noch ein Glas Milch und ein paar Kekse, falls du doch noch Hunger bekommst. Geh schon mal hoch."

Mrs. Holmes sah ihn besorgt an, John nickte kaum merklich und ging langsam Sherlock hinter her.

„Der arme Junge! Hat er irgendetwas dabei?"

Mrs. Holmes sah ihren Mann fragend an, nachdem sie sicher war, dass John außer Hörweite war.

„Nein, soweit hat das Jugendamt und die Polizei nicht gedacht. Der Vater war alkoholisiert, sie wollten den Jungen nur schnell da rausholen."

„Was ist mit seinem Arm?"

Mr. Holmes seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.

„Der Arm ist seit gestern gebrochen, dadurch, dass er nicht gleich behandelt wurde, kann es zu Komplikationen kommen. Die letzte Nacht muss die Hölle für den Kleinen gewesen sein."

Mycroft beobachtete seine Eltern, auf deren Gesichtern sich der Unglaube und die Wut wiederspiegelte, die er selbst empfand, wenn er an Johns Eltern dachte. Er war froh, dass sie endlich zu Hause waren. Die Begegnung mit Johns Vater hatte ihn mehr geschockt, als er zugeben wollte. Der Zwischenfall ließ ihn immer noch grübeln, er konnte aber nicht verstehen, was ihn daran störte. Plötzlich wusste er aber doch, was ihn die ganze Zeit unbewußt gestört hatte.

„Woher wusste Mr. Watson, in welches Krankenhaus John eingeliefert wurde?"

Mr. Holmes drehte sich zu seinem Sohn um und starrte ihn an.

„Ich muss telefonieren!"

Mrs. Holmes sah ihrem Mann nach, als dieser kurz in seinem Büro verschwand und sah dann zu ihrem Sohn.

„Johns Vater ist im Krankenhaus aufgetaucht."

Gab Mycroft als Erklärung, bevor er und seine Mutter den wütenden Tonfall seines Vaters aus dem Büro hörten. Kurz darauf erschien Mr. Holmes wieder, die Wut immer noch in sein Gesicht geschrieben.

„Das Jugendamt hat den Eltern Johns Aufenthaltsort mitgeteilt. Diese Idioten!"

Mycroft glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen, er hatte seinen Vater noch nie fluchen hören, er hatte aber auch noch nie von einer derartigen Inkompetenz von Behörden gehört.

John stieg langsam die Treppe hoch. Als er das letzte Mal hier gewesen ist, vor gerade mal einem Tag, hatte er noch ein Zuhause gehabt. Jetzt nicht mehr.

Sherlock war schon in seinem Zimmer und hantierte mit seinen Chemiekästen. John blieb in der Tür stehen und ließ seinen Blick durch Sherlocks Zimmer schweifen. Sherlock hatte jede Menge Bücher, Chemie- und Experimentierkästen, an der einen Wand stand ein Terrarium und hier und da saß ein Kuscheltier. Spiele, Lego und alles andere, was andere Jungs in ihrem Alter so hatten, fehlte gänzlich. Erst jetzt wurde John bewusst, dass er gar nichts mehr hatte. Sein Lieblingsteddy, seine Autos, ja selbst seine Anziehsachen, alles war zu Hause, da, wo er nicht mehr hin durfte. Wegen Sherlock. Er merkte, wie sich seine Hände zu Fäusten ballten und ein leichter Schmerz durch seinen eingegipsten Arm zuckte.

„Kommst du?"

Sherlock guckte ihn ungeduldig an, doch bevor John etwas sagen konnte, tauchte Mrs. Holmes hinter ihm auf.

„So ihr beiden, es ist schon spät. Du bist sicher müde, John. Und du machst die auch bettfertig, Sherlock. Keine Widerrede!"

Sherlock wollte schon etwas erwidern, klappte seine Mund aber wieder zu.

„Du kriegst das Zimmer nebenan."

Mrs. Holmes legte den Arm um John und zog ihn sanft mit sich. Als sie das Zimmer betraten, blickte sich John um. Es war ein großer Raum und alles war ihm fremd. Mrs. Holmes fing an, John Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

„Tut dein Arm weh? Wir haben Schmerztabletten vom Krankenhaus mitbekommen. Wenn du etwas brauchst, kannst du uns jederzeit wecken. Wo Sherlocks Zimmer ist, weißt du ja. Mycrofts Zimmer ist auf der anderen Seite und daneben ist unser Schlafzimmer."

John nickte nur und ließ sich das Hemd ganz ausziehen.

Mrs. Holmes erschrak, als sie den Oberkörper von John sah, der voller blauer Flecken und Striemen war. Sie konnte nicht anders, nahm den Jungen in den Arm und drückte ihn. John versteifte sich anfangs, ließ dann aber schnell locker und drückte sich an die fremde Frau. Er stellte sich vor, seine Mum würde ihn halten, wie er es sich so oft gewünscht hatte. Er schniefte vor sich hin.

Mrs. Holmes wusste nicht mehr, wie lange sie den Jungen gehalten hatte, bevor sie ihn wieder losließ. Sie zog im vorsichtig einen von Sherlocks Pyjamas an und legte ihn ins Bett.

„Es wird alles wieder gut!"

John wusste, dass das nicht stimmte, in diesem Moment wollte er es aber glauben und schlief ein.


	9. Chapter 9

„Ich will aber nicht zur Schule!"

Sherlock schlug die Tür seines Zimmers zu und ließ seine Mutter im Flur stehen.

„Dann bleibst du heute den ganzen Tag in deinem Zimmer! Verstanden, Sherlock!"

Erschöpft ging Mrs. Holmes zur Tür des Gästezimmers. Sie öffnete vorsichtig und leise die Tür und spähte hinein. John schien noch zu schlafen und durch Sherlocks Geschrei nicht aufgewacht zu sein. Sie schloss die Tür wieder und seufzte. Erst langsam wurde ihr bewusst, worauf sie sich da eingelassen hatten. John war ein in sich gekehrter, verschlossener Junge und bei dem Gedanken, was das Kind mitgemacht hatte, wurde es Mrs. Holmes schwer ums Herz. Es würde noch schwer werden mit John. Auf der anderen Seite war da Sherlock, der mit der ganzen Situation emotional überfordert war. Er verstand einfach nicht, warum John verängstigt war. Für den Augenblick war erst einmal Frieden eingekehrt und sie entschloss sich, endlich ein paar Minuten an diesem Morgen für sich zu sein. Sie war froh, dass Mycroft heute zu Hause geblieben ist und ein paar Türen weiter lernte.

Es klopfte an der Tür, doch noch ehe Mrs. Holmes die Eingangshalle erreicht hatte, öffnete Mycroft die Eingangstüre.

„Kann ich ihnen helfen?"

„Ähm, ja!"

Mrs. Holmes hörte eine verunsicherte Frauenstimme antworten.

„Ich..Ich bin Mary Watson, Johns Mutter."

„Was wollen sie?"

Mrs. Holmes merkte, wie die Stimme ihres Sohnes plötzlich hart und kalt wurde, als er realisierte, wer da vor ihm stand. Sie beeilte sich zur Tür zu gehen.

„Mycroft, schon gut."

Sie legte die Hand auf den Rücken ihres Sohnes und sie spürte, dass sich Mycroft nur ungern zurückzog.

„Ich bin Mrs. Holmes, das ist mein älter Sohn Mycroft."

„Ich, ich bin alleine."

Die Frau, Mrs. Watson starrte auf den Boden vor sich.

„Wollen sie nicht reinkommen?"

Mrs. Holmes machte eine einladende Bewegung, der Mrs. Watson zögerlich folgte. Verloren stand sie in der Halle, nachdem die Tür geschlossen worden war. Mycroft hatte sich einige Schritte zurück gezogen, beobachtete aber aufmerksam und misstrauisch die Szene; jederzeit bereit, einzugreifen.

„Wollen sie etwas trinken?"

„Nein, nein, danke, ich wollte nur..."

Sie blickte unschlüssig auf den Koffer in ihrer Hand.

„Da sind Johns Sachen drin. Schulsachen und sein Lieblingsteddy…"

Mrs. Holmes nahm ihr den Koffer ab.

„Ich denke, es ist besser für John, wenn sie ihn vorerst nicht sehen."

Mrs. Holmes versuchte einfühlsam zu klingen, wollte aber, dass John erst einmal zur Ruhe kommen konnte.

„Ja, das ist besser."

Mrs. Watson drehte sich zu Tür und wollte gehen.

„Wollen sie noch nicht einmal wissen, wie es ihrem Sohn geht?"

Mycroft konnte sich nicht länger beherrschen.

„MYCROFT!"

Mrs. Holmes sah ihren Sohn entsetzt an, der mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht auf Mrs. Watson starrte.

„Ich, ich…"

Mrs. Watson brach ab und verließ fluchtartig das Haus.

Mrs. Holmes sah ihr nach und blickte dann auf ihren Sohn.

„My, Liebling, beruhige dich! Damit hilfst du weder John noch dir selbst!"

Sie strich Mycroft über die Wange.

„Du hättest den Kleinen im Krankenhaus sehen sollen. Sie sollte auf ihn aufpassen, ihn beschützen."

„Ach My, du hast ja Recht. Leider ist es nicht immer so einfach."

„Ich weiß."

„Bringst du den Koffer in Johns Zimmer, aber sei leise, falls er noch schläft. Ich möchte mich um Sherlock kümmern."

John schloss enttäuscht die Tür, lief zum Fenster und sah seiner Mutter nach. Er hatte gehofft, dass sie ihn mitnehmen würde. Aber sie hatte es noch nicht einmal probiert, sie wollte ihn ja nicht einmal sehen. Er wusste nicht mehr, wo er hin gehörte und was er fühlen sollte.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Sherlocks großer Bruder in das Zimmer kam. Erschrocken drehte John sich um, beruhigte sich aber schnell, als er Mycroft erkannte.

„Guten Morgen. Hier sind ein paar Sachen für dich."

Mycroft legte den Koffer, den Johns Mutter gebracht hatte, auf das Bett.

„Soll ich dir auspacken helfen?"

John nickte nur und war froh, wenigstens etwas Eigenes zu haben. Seine Mutter hatte ihm ein paar Sachen zum Anziehen, seine Schulbücher und seinen alten Teddy eingepackt. Als er sein Jackett der Schuluniform aus dem Koffer nahm, merkte John, dass es an einigen Stellen zerrissen war. Traurig und auch etwas wütend schmiss er es zurück in den Koffer. Seine Mutter hatte noch nicht einmal probiert, es zu nähen.

„Deine einzige Uniform?"

John nickte nur wieder.

„Mach´ dir mal keine Sorgen. Ich sage Mum Bescheid, sie besorgt dir ein paar Neue."

„Die geht schon noch."

John flüsterte fast und schämte sich, er wollte nicht, dass jemand für ihn neue Sachen kaufen würde, er wollte keine Almosen. Mycroft spürte, was in John vor ging.

„Wenn du wüsstest, wie viele Uniformen Sherlock schon mit seinen Experimenten ruiniert hat! Mum ist froh, wenn sie mal ein paar kaufen kann, auf die jemand aufpasst."

„Danke."

„Jetzt zieh´ dir etwas an und dann gibt es Frühstück. Sherlock ist heute auch zu Hause geblieben. Ihr könnt dann etwas spielen oder was auch immer ihr treibt."

Mycroft lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu und verließ das Zimmer. Kurze Zeit später kam John die Küche, Mycroft war schon da und steckte mit dem Kopf im Kühlschrank.

„Was möchtest du?"

Als keine Antwort kam, sah er John fragend an. Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Also, wie wäre es mit Marmeladentoast und Milch? Außerdem musst du deine Medikamente noch nehmen, dein Arm tut bestimmt weh."

„Ein bisschen."

Sie frühstückten zusammen ohne dass jemand anderes von der Holmesfamilie auftauchte. John war froh mit Mycroft alleine zu sein, er mochte Sherlocks Bruder. Die Stille zwischen ihnen war entspannt und zum ersten Mal seit Tagen wurde John etwas ruhiger.

„So, ich muss ein bisschen lernen. Willst du zu Sherlock? Er ist auf seinem Zimmer und schmollt wahrscheinlich noch."

John schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er wollte nicht zu Sherlock, lieber blieb er alleine den ganzen Tag auf seinem Zimmer sitzen. Mycroft war erstaunt, versuchte aber, sich das nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Du kannst auch mit zu mir kommen. Wird aber langweilig."

Sie gingen zusammen wieder noch oben und in Mycrofts Zimmer. John blieb in der Tür stehen und blickte sich erstaunt um. Irgendwie hatte er sich Mycrofts Zimmer anders vorgestellt. Sein Gegenüber schien seine Verwunderung zu spüren.

„Ja, normal sieht es hier anders aus. Ich kam noch nicht zum aufräumen. Kleine Brüder eben."

Mycroft sah sich das Chaos an, das noch von Sherlocks Ausbruch stammte und seufzte. Wenigstens hatte ihm sein Vater das Buch ersetzt, das Sherlock zerfetzt hatte und das er dringend brauchte, um seine Hausarbeit fertig zu stellen.

„Was studierst du?"

„Politik, allerdings erst im ersten Semester."

„Ich will mal Medizin studieren."

Mycroft setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und bootete seinen Labtop. Er war erleichtert, dass John anscheinend langsam ein wenig entspannte.

„Ziemlich schwieriges Studium. Aber du bist ziemlich gut in der Schule, habe ich gehört."

„Lernen macht Spaß."

John ging im Zimmer umher und blieb vor dem Bücherregal stehen. Die meisten Bücher handelten um Wirtschaft, Politik, internationale Beziehungen; er suchte weiter und fand etwas, dass ihn interessierte. Mycroft blickte nicht von seinem Computer auf und schien in seine Arbeit vertieft.

„Kannst du dir ruhig nehmen. Ist ein gutes Einsteigerbuch für Biologie, wirst du auch brauchen."

John nahm sich das Buch aus dem Regal, setzte sich auf den Boden und begann darin zu blättern und zu lesen.

Sherlock saß noch immer schlecht gelaunt an seinem Schreibtisch, er konnte sich einfach nicht auf sein Experiment konzentrieren. Dass er auf seinem Zimmer bleiben musste, fand er unfair. Wieso sollte er heute in die Schule gehen, wenn John doch den ersten richtigen Tag da war. Und wie lange würde John noch schlafen. Er stöhnte und warf die Objektträger wütend in die Ecke. Das Glas klirrte und er hörte schon die nächste Standpauke seiner Mutter. John hatte genug geschlafen, schlafen war langweilig.

Sherlock stand auf und lauschte an der Tür, ob jemand im Flur war. Alles ruhig. Mycroft war heute nicht in die Uni gegangen, da er und ihr Vater befürchteten, Johns Vater würde auftauschen. Mycroft würde bestimmt in seinem Zimmer sein und lernen, seine Mutter war irgendwo unten. Sherlock öffnete leise die Tür und schlich nebenan ins Gästezimmer. Zu seinem Erstaunen war es leer. Er stöhnte und ging ins Erdgeschoss. Er versuchte leise alles abzusuchen, fand aber keinen John. Dafür wurde er gefunden.

„Sherlock! Sollst du nicht in deinem Zimmer bleiben?"

Seine Mutter sah ihn streng an und Sherlock fragte sich, wie sie es immer schaffte, ihn zu erwischen.

„Ich suche John."

„John ist bei Mycroft. Und du, junger Mann, gehst wieder auf dein Zimmer!"

Sherlock starrte seine Mutter verständnislos an. Wieso bei Mycroft? Er stürmte die Treppe hoch, aber nicht, um in sein Zimmer zu gehen. Er platzte in Mycrofts Zimmer.

„Sherlock, du sollst Anklopfen."

„John, kommst du?"

Sherlock beachtete seinen Bruder nicht, sein Blick war auf John gerichtet, der auf dem Boden saß und von einem Buch aufblickte. John schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Mycroft ist langweilig. Wir wollten doch unser Experiment weiter machen!"

John versuchte, sich krampfhaft auf sein Buch zu konzentrieren. Er merkte, wie langsam wieder die Wut in ihm hoch kroch. Er war hier nur zu Gast, dachte er sich, er muss sich benehmen.

„Komm schon!"

Sherlock stapfte auf ihn zu und versuchte John hochzuziehen. Er achtete nicht darauf, wo er hin griff und erwischte Johns eingegipsten Arm.

„Auu! Lass los!"

Sherlock ließ erschrocken los. John sprang auf und hielt sich seinen Arm, ihm stiegen Tränen in die Augen, weniger vor Schmerz, als vor Wut. Sherlock sah ihm in die Augen.

„Komm, wir gehen."

„Lass mich in Ruhe! Du hast alles kaputt gemacht! Du hast dein Versprechen gebrochen. Wegen dir bin ich jetzt hier. Wegen dir habe ich kein Zuhause mehr! Nur weil du immer Recht haben musst und sich alles um dich dreht. Ich hasse dich! Ich bin nicht mehr dein Freund. Deshalb hattest du noch nie Freunde und wirst nie welche haben!"

John war plötzlich ruhig, er zitterte am ganzen Körper und merkte erst jetzt, dass er geschrien hatte. Sherlock sah ihn mit steinernem Gesichtsausdruck an, bevor er da Zimmer verließ.


	10. Chapter 10

„Sherlock, mach´ die Tür auf!"

„Lass mich in Ruhe! Lasst mich alle in Ruhe. Ich brauch´ euch nicht!"

Mycroft ließ die Stirn gegen Sherlocks Tür sinken und stöhnte. Manchmal fühlte er sich überfordert mit seinem kleinen Bruder. Er wünschte, Sherlock hätte es im Leben einfacher. Er spürte plötzlich eine Hand auf seinem Rücken und erschrak. Seine Mutter stand hinter ihm und musterte ihn intensiv.

„Was ist passiert?"

„John hat ein wenig die Beherrschung verloren. Und Sherlock…, er war eben wie er ist."

„Ich kümmere mich um die Jungs. Kümmere du dich um deine Hausarbeit."

Mycroft warf noch einen Blick auf die verschlossene Tür von seinem Bruder und nickte dann nur.

Kaum hatte Sherlock das Zimmer verlassen, lief Mycroft ihm nach. John blieb alleine zurück. Alles, an was er denken konnte, war der enttäuschte und verletzte Gesichtsausdruck auf Sherlocks Gesicht. Aber verstand Sherlock denn nicht, wie es ihm ging? Er wollte einfach nur wieder nach Hause. Er hörte, wie Sherlock seine Zimmertür zu knallte und seinen Bruder draußen stehen ließ. John stand noch immer wie versteinert da, als Mycroft wieder zurück kam. Sein Blick fiel auf John.

„Tut mir leid," murmelte John leise.

Mycroft setzte sich auf sein Bett und zog John zu sich. Er merkte, wie der Junge am ganzen Körper anfing zu zittern. Er drückte ihn vorsichtig an sich, wie es seine Mutter mit ihm früher immer gemacht hatte.

„Alles kommt wieder in Ordnung. Sherlock wird sich wieder beruhigen. Im Moment ist er verletzt. So wie du."

„Ich dachte, wie wären Freunde."

Bei den Worten musste Mycroft lächeln, er zog John etwas näher an sich ran und hoffte, dass sich wirklich alles irgendwie lösen ließe.

„Sherlock ist dein Freund, er wollte nur dein Bestes. Er hat sich Sorgen gemacht. Und wenn du auf jemanden böse sein willst, dann auf mich. Ich habe mit unserem Vater geredet. Nicht Sherlock."

„Trotzdem…, ich will nach Hause. Ich mache hier alles kaputt, Dad hat Recht gehabt…"

„Mit was hat dein Dad Recht gehabt?"

„Dass ich nur Ärger mache und nichts wert bin."

John drückte Mycroft von sich weg, der hielt ihn allerdings fest und starrte ihn entsetzt an.

„Das glaubst du nicht wirklich, John? Das stimmt einfach nicht. Du bist etwas ganz Besonders! Sonst hättest du nicht so einen Eindruck bei Sherlock hinterlassen."

„Ich will nach Hause."

Mr. Holmes legte den Hörer auf. Dass es so schnell zu Hause eskalieren würde, hätte er nicht gedacht. Er wollte eigentlich nur noch zu seiner Familie fahren, leider stand noch ein unangenehmer Termin zwischen ihm und seiner Heimfahrt.

„Die Dame vom Jugendamt ist da, Mr. Holmes."

„Danke, schicken sie sie rein und nehmen sie sich den Rest des Tages frei."

Mr. Holmes überflog kurz das Dokument, das vor ihm lag, bevor er es unterschrieb und zurück in die Dokumententasche legte. Momentan erschienen ihm die Dispute der verschiedenen Regierungen und das Geplänkel im Europaparlament wie die reinste Erholung. Mit ein paar klugen Schachzügen im Verborgenen konnte er die Ergebnisse erzielen, die für Großbritannien und auch für die restliche Welt die beste Lösung waren. Bei seiner Familie, zu der er jetzt auch John zählte, war das alles nicht so einfach. Er seufzte und schob die Akte in seine obere Schreibtischschublade, die er abschloss. Kurz darauf öffnete sich seine Bürotür. Mit Missmut registrierte Mr. Holmes, dass Anklopfen wohl nicht zu den Fähigkeiten dieser Person gehörte. Er erhob sich von seinem Schreibtisch und reichte seiner Besucherin die Hand. Auch wenn er sein Gegenüber von der ersten Sekunde nicht ausstehen konnte, war dies kein Grund, seine Manieren zu vergessen.

„Roysten Holmes, herzlichen Dank, dass sie gekommen sind. Nehmen sie bitte Platz."

„Selina Green, ich bin die Sachbearbeiterin in der Familiensache Watson."

„Am Besten, wir kommen gleich zum Wesentlichen. Warum wurde den Eltern der Aufenthaltsort ihres Sohnes mitgeteilt?"

„Das ist das normale Vorgehen."

Mr. Holmes beobachtete die Frau vor ihm mit wachsendem Unbehagen. Eine Beamtin, die sich stur an ihre Dienstanweisungen hielt und ihren Verstand nicht einsetzte.

„Ihnen ist schon klar, dass sie damit sowohl John einer Gefahr aussetzen, als auch meine Familie?"

„Welche Gefahr?"

„Mr. Watson hat sowohl ein Alkoholproblem, als auch eine Neigung zur exzessiver Gewalt, wie sie an seinem Sohn sehen können."

„Diese Einsschätzung teilt das Jugendamt nicht."

Mr. Holmes starrte sie an und machte keinen Versuch, seine aufkeimende Wut zu verbergen.

„Bitte?"

„Wir hatten Gelegenheit, die Familienverhältnisse ausreichend zu prüfen. Die Arbeitslosigkeit und der damit einhergehende Alkoholkonsum von Mr. Watson ist ein Problem, dessen er sich bewusst ist. Er arbeitet hier an sich. Zudem ist John ein sehr schwieriges Kind…"

„Ein schwieriges Kind? Abgesehen davon, dass dem nicht so ist, würde es nicht rechtfertigen, sein Kind derart zu schlagen."

„Da muss ich ihnen natürlich Recht geben. Daher wird die Familie vom Jugendamt begleitet werden, sobald die Rückführung erfolgreich war."

Mr. Holmes fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Gesicht und atmete tief durch. Er fragte sich, ob er diese Unterhaltung gerade wirklich führte. Er hatte den Eindruck, sie befanden sich beide nicht in derselben Realität.

„Sie wollen John wieder zu seinen Eltern schicken?"

„Das ist im Sinne des Kindeswohls. Nach einer sanften Annäherung beider Parteien, die von uns begleitet wird. Wir sind ihnen sehr dankbar, dass sie als Pflegefamilie für den Jungen da sind, aber das ist natürlich keine Dauerlösung. Gerade in ihrer familiären Situation."

Der letzte Satz ließ Mr. Holmes aufhorchen.

„Auf welche Situation spielen sie an?"

„Es ist bestimmt nicht leicht für sie und ihre Frau mit einem Pflegekind und einem eigenen, behinderten Jungen."

Mrs. Green sah Mr. Holmes mit einem mitleidigen Blick an, den er nur zu gut von sämtlichen Erziehern, Psychologen und Ärzten kannte, die mit ihm über Sherlock und seinen vermeintlichen Autismus gesprochen hatten. Mrs. Green rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her, je länger Mr. Holmes sie mit unerbittlichem Blick anstarrte.

„Sie…ähm…ihr jüngerer Sohn leidet doch an Autismus, oder?"

„Sie müssen sich um die Gesundheit meiner Kinder keine Sorgen machen. Beide entwickeln sich gemäß der zu erwarteten Standards, die ihre Behörde zu Grunde legt. Herzlichen Dank für ihren Besuch, Mrs. Green."

Mr. Holmes machte nicht die Anstalten die Dame hinaus zu begleiten, er klappte seinen Laptop auf und konzentrierte sich auf den Bildschirm. Erst als er die Tür ins Schloss fallen hörte, schlug er mit der Faust auf den Schreibtisch. Er ignorierte den Schmerz und starrte wütend auf die Tür. Wie konnte sie es wagen? Sein Blick fiel auf ein Foto, das leicht versteckt auf seinem Schreibtisch stand. Es zeigte seine beiden Jungs im letzten Urlaub und war ein Schnappschuss, den beide nicht bemerkt hatten. Weder Mycroft noch Sherlock ließen sich gerne fotografieren. Er blickte das Foto lange an, seine Jungs waren perfekt, so, wie sie waren. Er machte sich eine Notiz, dass seine Assistentin nächsten Tag sämtliche Akten, die es über Sherlock oder Mycroft gab, überprüfen und bereinigen sollte. Außerdem sollte man die Arbeitsweise und die Befähigung dieser Mrs. Green einmal durchleuchten.


	11. Chapter 11

Mrs. Holmes saß schweigend am Tisch und blickte gedankenverloren in ihren Tee, der schon lange kalt geworden war. Sie seufzte und sah ihren Mann an. Auch er schien in seinen Gedanken verloren zu sein und hatte kaum etwas gesagt, seit er nach Hause gekommen war. Mrs. Holmes genoss die Ruhe, die endlich im Haus herrschte und war froh, momentan keines der Kinder zu sehen. Bei dem Gedanken daran, fühlte sie sich schuldig, aber die Ereignisse des Tages hatten sie ausgelaugt.

„Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass es so schwer werden würde."

Sie nahm einen Schluck von dem Tee und verzog das Gesicht, als sie merkte, wie kalt und bitter er schon war. Genauso, wie sie sich im Moment fühlte.

„Ab morgen gehen die beiden wieder in die Schule. Ein bisschen Routine wird beiden gut tun."

„Das wird aber nicht die Lösung sein! Wir wussten, dass Sherlock diese Probleme kriegen wird. "

„Die beiden brauchen einfach Zeit. Und Sherlock hat keine Probleme."

Mr. Holmes war heftiger, als beabsichtigt. Seine Frau sah ihn schmunzelnd und voller Zuneigung an.

„Die Sachbearbeiterin vom Jugendamt hat dich wirklich aufgeregt, oder? Nimm dir das nicht zu Herzen, wir wissen, was wir für großartige Söhne haben. Und John gehört jetzt dazu. Aber Sherlock ist nun einmal ein besonderer Junge. Er kommt mit seinen Gefühlen gerade gar nicht zurecht."

Mr. Holmes nickte nur und dachte wieder an den Nachmittag und die unliebsame Begegnung mit dem Jugendamt. Er befürchtete, dass man John wirklich zu seinen Eltern zurück schicken würde. Natürlich wäre es ein Leichtes, das zu verhindern. Aber er fragte sich, wie es mit John weitergehen sollte. Dass er bei ihnen wohnte, sollte wirklich nur eine Übergangslösung sein. Und er machte sich Sorgen um Sherlock.

„Heute lösen wir das nicht mehr, gehen wir ins Bett." Seine Frau holte ihn aus seinen Überlegungen und er nickte nur.

John lag wach in seinem Bett. Die zweite Nacht weg von zu Hause und er fühlte sich schlechter, als jemals zuvor. Er dachte an Harry und fragte sich, wo sie jetzt wohl war. Und an seine Mum, die ihn nicht einmal mehr sehen wollte. Und an Sherlock. Er hatte so verletzt ausgesehen. Inzwischen war John nicht mehr wütend, eigentlich hatte Sherlock gar keine Schuld. Er war schuld, seine Dad hatte Recht. Er konnte nichts richtig machen. Erst hatte er seine Familie kaputt gemacht und jetzt die von Sherlock. Eigentlich wäre die Welt besser ohne ihn dran. Eigentlich war es ganz einfach, wenn er weg wäre, dann wäre alles wieder in Ordnung für Sherlock.

John hatte seinen Entschluss gefasst, er stand auf und zog sich leise an. Er wollte ein paar Dinge einpacken, als sein Blick auf seinen Teddy fiel. Er hatte ihn, so lange er sich erinnern konnte, jeden Abend lag er in seinem Arm und knuddelte ihn. Jetzt brauchte er ihn nicht mehr, er hatte ihn eigentlich nicht verdient. Er zog seine Jacke an, nahm den Bären und öffnete leise die Tür. John schlich sich zu Sherlocks Zimmer und setzte den Teddy davor, bevor er die Treppe hinunterschlich und in der kalten Nacht verschwand.

Sherlock wachte früh auf, er war auf seinem Bett vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen und hatte noch seine Kleidung von gestern an. Kaum war er richtig wach, bemerkte er wieder das seltsame Gefühl, das er nicht richtig zu ordnen konnte. Er versuchte es zu ignorieren, aber das war im gestern schon nicht gelungen, und auch jetzt war er nicht erfolgreich damit. Er schaute auf die Uhr, es war noch Zeit, bis er zur Schule musste. Er dachte über John nach und das, was er gesagt hatte. Und er versuchte sich vorzustellen, was er denken würde, wenn er von seinem Zuhause weg müsste. Weg von seinen Eltern, von seinem Bruder….

Es würde ihm nicht gefallen, aber Johns Eltern waren nicht wie seine Eltern. Sie taten ihm weh, er musste doch froh sein, weg von ihnen zu sein. Er verstand es nicht und das machte ihn wahnsinnig. Irgendetwas musste er übersehen, nur was? Vielleicht sollte er Mycroft fragen? Oder John?

Ob John noch auf ihn böse war? Sherlock merkte, wie sehr ihm dieser Gedanke missfiel. Er wollte nicht, dass John auf ihn böse war. Sherlock ging zur Tür, fest entschlossen mit John zu reden. Er musste ihm erklären, warum alles so unlogisch war.

Fast hätte er das Stofftier vor seiner Tür gar nicht bemerkt, wäre er nicht mit seinem Fuß daran hängen geblieben. Er hob den Bären auf und sah ihn fragend an. Er erkannte ihn sofort und er gab nur einen möglichen Schluss. Sherlock ging gar nicht mehr in Johns Zimmer, sondern lief gleich zum Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern.

Die Sonne ging langsam auf und die Stadt erwachte zum Leben. John wachte zitternd auf und sah sich verwirrt um. Überall grün um ihn herum, etwas weiter konnte er eine Straße ausmachen. Dann fielen ihm die Ereignisse von gestern wieder ein. Er war eine ganze Weile gerannt und dann gelaufen, um möglichst viel Abstand zwischen sich und sein Leben zu bringen. Dann war er in einem Park angekommen und wollte im Gebüsch nur kurz ausruhen. Er musste wohl eingeschlafen sein.

John stand auf und klopfte sich den Dreck von seiner Hose. Erst jetzt merkte er, wie hungrig und durchfroren er war. Er hatte nicht daran gedacht, irgendetwas mitzunehmen, er wollte einfach nur weg.

Als er aus dem Gebüsch herausgekrabbelt war, blickte er sich um und versuchte, sich zu orientieren. Er war zwar in London aufgewachsen, kannte die Stadt aber nicht wirklich. Seine Eltern waren mit ihm kaum in Zentral-London gewesen. Nur der ein oder andere Schulausflug zum Parlament oder ins Museum hatten ihn hier her gebracht. Er wusste wirklich nicht, wo er war. Er entschied sich für eine Richtung und lief los, den Hunger und die Kälte versuchte er zu ignorieren.

Mycroft stöhnte leise vor sich hin, es war absolut sinnlos hier draußen herum zu laufen und John zu suchen. Er fragte sich immer wieder, warum er zugestimmt hatte, mit seinem kleinen Bruder die Gegend abzusuchen. Sie hatten die Polizei benachrichtigt und ihr Vater hatte noch andere Möglichkeiten, nach John zu suchen. Und genau das tat er im Moment auch, wusste Mycroft. Aber Sherlock war das nicht genug, er hatte sich geweigert zur Schule zu gehen und erst das gesamte Grundstück abgesucht, bevor er in die Stadt wollte.

Sie waren jetzt schon zwei Stunden unterwegs und immer hatte Sherlocks Energie nicht nachgelassen.

„Er ist in Richtung Innenstadt gelaufen. Ganz bestimmt. Von da kann er überall hin. Aber wo will er hin?"

Sherlock grübelte vor sich hin während er in jedes Gebüsch und jedes noch so absurde Versteck guckte.

„John will nirgendwo hin, Sherlock. Er will nur weg."

Sherlock blieb bei den Worten seines Bruders stehen und blickte ihn entsetzt an.

„Das ist unlogisch."

Mycroft blieb stehen und fasste seinen Bruder an den Schultern.

„Sherlock, es geht hier nicht um Logik, sondern um Gefühle. John hat Angst und er ist alleine."

„Er hat mich!"

„Aber das reicht nicht! Er braucht Eltern und ein richtiges Zuhause! Das hat er gerade verloren."

„Ist er deshalb wütend auf mich?"

Die Welt um Sherlock schien plötzlich still zu stehen, als er diese Frage stellte. Sherlock schon einen Stein zwischen seinen Füßen hin und her und ließ die Schultern hängen, während er auf eine Antwort von seinem großen Bruder wartete. Mycroft schluckte, als er seinen Bruder so verletzt sah. Mycroft ging in die Knie und schon seine Hand unter Sherlocks Kinn, so dass dieser ihn ansehen mußte.

„Er nicht wütend, er hat Angst, dann reagiert man manchmal so, wie John es getan hat. Er braucht Zeit und dann vertragt ihr euch auch wieder."

Mycroft strich Sherlock über den Kopf, bevor sie ihre Suche fortsetzten.

Er lief ziellos durch die Straßen, die Leute um ihn herum schienen ihn nicht zu beachten. Sie stürmten zur Tube auf dem Weg zur Arbeit, oder zum Einkaufen; folgten einfach ihrem eingefahren und sicheren Lebensrhythmus. John beneidete sie, für ihn würde es kein Morgen mehr geben, davon war er überzeugt. Bald wurde sein Hunger zu seinem größten Problem und er blieb unbewusst vor einem Tesco stehen. Ehe er darüber nachdenken konnte, ging er hinein und schlenderte langsam durch die Regale. Er blickte sich kurz um, bevor er nach einer Packung Kekse griff und versuchte, sie unter seine Jacke zu schieben. Doch soweit kam er gar nicht, als er plötzlich eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte.

„Was haben wir denn hier? Einen kleinen Ladendieb!"

Der Verkäufer packte John am Oberarm und zog in mit sich in Richtung Büro, nicht ohne seinen Kollegen zu bitten, die Polizei zu rufen. Nachdem die Tür geschlossen war, musterte der Verkäufer John von oben bis unten. John starrte vor sich auf den Boden, er hatte noch nie etwas gestohlen und er fühlte sich nun noch wertloser als vorher.

„Setzt dich. Du siehst mir ganz nach einem Ausreißer aus. Eine Mutprobe für deine Freunde war das eher nicht, oder?"

John schüttelte den Kopf. Der Mann ihm gegenüber beschäftigte sich nicht weiter mit ihm, er wollte das wohl komplett der Polizei überlassen. Eine Ewigkeit später öffnete sich die Bürotür und ein einzelner Mann kam herein. Der Verkäufer sah in missbilligend an.

„Sie haben aber lange gebraucht."

„Wir haben noch andere Fälle, sie wissen doch, wie das läuft." erwiderte der Polizist in Zivil und ließ dabei John nicht aus den Augen.

„Das ist also ihr Ladendieb? Wollen sie wirklich Anzeige erstatten?"

„Natürlich! Man darf die Brut damit nicht durchkommen lassen."

„Natürlich." Der Polizist konnte seinen Sarkasmus kaum verbergen, als er sich den verängstigten Jungen vor ihm betrachtete.

Die beiden Erwachsenen hatten die Formalien schnell erledigt, bevor der Polizist John aus dem Büro und aus dem Laden führte.

„Setzt dich ins Auto, ich bin gleich wieder da."

John stieg in den Wagen, den der Polizist verriegelte und noch mal im Supermarkt verschwand. Einige Minuten später war er wieder da und stieg ein. Er warf eine Tüte zu John auf die Rückbank.

„Iss etwas."

„Danke." John nahm vorsichtig die Tüte und holte sich ein Sandwich heraus. Der Polizist fuhr los und beobachtete den Jungen zufrieden über den Rückspiegel. Als sie auf dem Revier angekommen waren, hatte John alles verputzt und war für einen Augenblick zufrieden. Bis er aus dem Fenster sah und „Polizei" auf einem Schild las. Er kauerte sich in seinem Sitz zusammen und wollte im Erdboden versinken.

„Na komm, aussteigen. Ich bin übrigens Greg Lestrade."

Sie gingen durch eine Reihe von Fluren, bis sie letztlich in dem Büro von Di Lestrade ankamen.

„Ladendiebstahl ist sonst nicht mein Gebiet, aber wir haben zu wenige Leute."

John blieb unschlüssig in der Tür stehen, bis er sich endlich auf einen Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch setzte, auf den Di Lestrade zeigte.

„Wie heißt du?"

John schwieg, er wollte nichts sagen.

„Du machst es dir nur schwerer, Kleiner. Ich weiß, dass du ein Ausreißer bist. Und hast heute auch um ersten Mal geklaut, oder?"

John nickte zögerlich und starrte dabei immer noch auf den Boden. Er hörte, wie der DI seinen Computer bootete und Papiere auf seinem Schreibtisch durchwühlte.

„Das Schlimmste ist immer der Papierkrieg." Murmelte DI Lestrade mehr zu sich selbst, als zu dem Jungen. John sah sich vorsichtig im Büro um, als er den Blick von Lestrade auf sich spürte, blickte er schnell wieder auf den Boden.

„Also, wie heißt du?"

John rutschte nervös auf seinem Stuhl hin und her und biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Was ist mit deinem Arm passiert? Bei Sport nicht aufgepasst?"

„John Watson, Sir." Über die Geschichte mit seinem Arm wollte John auf keinen Fall reden.

„Ok, John Watson. Ist ja schon einmal ein Anfang. Hast du eine Telefonnummer, unter der ich deine Eltern erreichen kann?"

John schüttelte wieder den Kopf. DI Lestrade seufzte, stand auf und verließ das Büro. John sah ihm nach und beobachtete, wie der DI mit einer Kollegin sprach und beide mehrere Papiere durchsahen. Ein Ausdruck schien Lestrades Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, er blickte ein paar Mal zwischen John und dem Papier hin und her, bevor er zum Telefon griff. Einige Minuten später kam er wieder zurück ins Büro.

„Deine Familie hat sich große Sorgen um dich gemacht, sie kommt dich abholen. Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, einfach wegzulaufen?"

Lestrade lief aufgeregt vor John auf und ab und starrte den Jungen immer wieder an.

„Naja, es ist ja nichts passiert. Jetzt müssen wir leider noch die Anzeige aufnehmen. Aber das werde ich alles mit deinem Vater besprechen."

„Mein Vater kommt mich abholen?"

John blickte Lestrade mit Tränen in den Augen an und begann zu zittern.


End file.
